origen de los guardianes 2
by S.Girl wolf phantom
Summary: un nuevo enemigo asecha a los niños. el hombre de la luna decide escoger a un singular espíritu.¿Quien sera? hay secretos que no quiere decir este nuevo guardian, ¿cuales son?
1. Capítulo 1 prologo

Origen de los guardianes 2

PROLOGO

Todo lo que recuerdo era caos, fuego, gritos. La única cosa que se es que mis hermanos por fin están a salvo del peligro, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? El humo se disperso, ahí arriba estaba la luna, me llamaba era lo que sentía.

Nadie del pueblo sabía que existía, pero si sabia una cosa, no descansare hasta que encuentre a la persona que causo todo esto.

Mi nombre es Jane halloowen. Que como lo se la luna me lo dijo, pero yo sabía que era alguien mas.


	2. Chapter 2 la nueva guardian

Origen de los guardianes 2

La nueva guardián.

4 años después de derrotar a pitch black, el rey de las pesadillas, los guardianes de nuevo fueron invocados por Norte, mejor conocido como santa clause.

Polo norte.

Norte: me alegra que estén aquí.

Conejo: ahora que pasa Norte.

Norte: el hombre de la luna tiene algo que decirnos.

Hada: no será porque….pitch haya vuelto ¿verdad?

Norte: eso es casi imposible.

La luna brillo hacia donde estaba el diamante justamente como la noche que escogió a Jack frost.

Jack: ¿Qué significa esto? Norte.

Norte: significa que esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián.

Jack: entonces, es así como me eligió.

Hada: si, en este diamante apareciste.

El diamante se alzo, fue formándose una figura femenina, vestía un vestido rojo sangre, con adornos naranjas, botas negras, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha negra y sus ojos eran de color azul con un ligero color rojo.

Conejo: no, no, puede ser, ella.

Norte: tendré que darte la razón conejo.

Hada: (voz temblorosa) ¿p... porque ella?

Meme: (no entiendo porque tanto escándalo)

Jack: ¿Por qué se comportan de esa manera?, es una chica. No es nada malo o hay algo que no se de ella y que me están ocultando.

Norte: (suspiro) supongo que ya estás listo para escuchar esta historia.

Jack: ¿Cuál historia?

Los tres guardianes (hada, conejo y norte) se vieron uno a otro nerviosos, sabían que Jack estaba en lo cierto le estaban ocultando un secreto muy grande para alguien de su edad.

Norte: fue hace 18 años, mucho antes de que fueras guardián, nosotros tres tomamos una noche libre, le habíamos contado de nuestra salida a un pueblo a meme, el se negó por que le estaba dando dulces sueños a los países que no acostumbran festejar esa noche. Pensamos que nada iba a suceder, en el pueblo en que estábamos, los niños pedían dulces, disfrazados de mounstros, entonces la vimos, ella veía a cada niño, pudimos notar que se fijo en un niño.

"Norte en su recuerdo: ¿Quién es ella?"

"Hada: no lo sé, pero no me gusta su mirada"

"conejo: algo trama esa chica, y no es nada bueno"

Escuchamos de ella un gruñido animal, sabíamos que eso era mala señal.

La vimos salir de los arbustos, no dimos cuenta que ella también podía transformarse en sombra, la atacamos, ella se dio cuenta del ataque, utilizamos luces de estrella para dañarla pero no funcionaba, la pude herir con mi espada, conejo con sus boomerangs, hada le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Conejo siguió contando la historia, al parecer Jack estaba atento a la historia cosa que no era común en el.

Conejo: la pudimos debilitar, ella se alejo rápido. La perseguimos hasta un claro del bosque, se veía débil. Tuvimos la intención de que se alejara de esos niños, pero escuchamos su voz.

"¿?: ¿Qué están tratando de hacer matarme? Le diré algo YO YA ESTOY MUERTA, vaya y pensar que ustedes eran mis héroes que patético, esto no ha terminado guardianes, me las van a pagar muy caro.

"Norte: Espera, ¿tu nos admiras?"

"¿?: los admiraba antes, ahora ya no, pierdo el tiempo con ustedes"

"Conejo: no vuelvas, por aquí, entendido"

"¿?: tan claro como el agua, oh y espero que te guste el regalito que te deje conejo"

Se fue de inmediato, sin dejar rastro alguno. Los niños estaban bien, no había pasado nada malo.

Al termino de la historia Jack se le ocurrió preguntar cuál era ese regalo que la chica le dejo conejo.

Jack: ¿Cuál era ese regalo que te dejo? Eh conejo.

Conejo: eso que te importa.

Jack: dijo, tal vez haya algo en ese regalo, que te haga cambiar de opinión.

Norte: bueno, en realidad conejo no lo ha abierto.

Conejo: que dices norte, ¿y qué tal si es una bomba?

Norte: tranquilo, conejo, vamos por esta chica y ya te dirá lo que es.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿quien eres en realidad?

Origen de los guardianes 2

¿Quién eres en realidad?

Jack se preguntaba si era cierto lo que decían los guardianes de esta espíritu, que ahora es la nueva guardiana. Todos subieron al trineo, Norte sabia donde encontrar a la nueva guardiana.

Se encontraba en un pueblo cercano a Burguess. En el pueblo una sombra que no era natural se materializó formando a una chica sonriente, con su aliento soplo a la hojas de los arboles haciendo que cambiaran de color de verde opaco a naranja o café.

A los niños les encantaba jugar en las hojas secas, el sol se estaba ocultando, muy pronto entraría la noche. La espíritu veía como se iban felices los niños con sus padres, ella dio una sonrisa, pero ocultaba una gran tristeza. Se fue al bosque, ahí siempre encontró paz y tranquilidad. La conocían como hallows'eve pero todos decían que era una leyenda urbana, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Los guardianes sobrevolaban el pueblo, debían encontrar ala espíritu, Jack sugirió buscarla en el bosque.

Jack: ¿y si la buscamos en el bosque?

Norte: buena idea, Jack.

El trineo bajo a un lugar seguro, la mayoría de los animales que había eran ardillas, así que no tenía que preocuparse. La espíritu no estaba muy lejos de los guardianes, conejo pudo percibir el olor de la espíritu ¿era perfume? Se preguntaba conejo.

Conejo: esta por halla.

Todos siguieron al gigantesco conejo, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la espíritu, los guardianes vieron algo diferente en ella. Tenía un brazalete de metal en su ante-brazo.

Jack:¿es ella?

Conejo: si, es ella, ¿verdad que es temible?

Jack: amm….pues…creo que sí.

Norte: hay que esperar el momento para atraparla.

La espíritu se quitaba con cuidado la capucha pero no dejaba ver su rostro, aun así en el rio se reflejaba su reflejo, dejo salir un suspiro.

¿?: Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué piensan que soy una leyenda?

Cerro sus ojos, pero los abrió al instante, tenía un mal presentimiento, un dolor punzante llego en su ante brazo.

¿?: Rayos! Como duele!

Se elevo en el aire, para irse, cuanto antes. Los guardianes aprovecharon para atraparla, norte aventó una bola de luz, que hizo que la chica se cubriera el rostro.

¿?: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Meme la durmió con un poco de su arena de sueños. La chica bostezo y se quedo dormida, como estaba en el aire fue cayendo hacia los fuertes brazos de Norte.

Fueron de inmediato al trineo, no tendrían mucho tiempo hasta que despertara, lo que pudo deducir meme es que ella duerme durante los días soleados.

Al llegar al polo norte, Norte sugirió para seguridad de todos, que la chica este esposada, a Jack no le pareció buena idea sentía que la nueva guardiana no es realmente lo que creen los guardianes.

Jack veía curioso a la chica, tal vez un vistazo al rostro de su nueva compañera, pero un movimiento de la chica, lo saco de sus pensamientos, se fue con los demás esperando que despertara.

Jack: oigan, ¿Qué tal si no es mala?

Norte: ay, Jack. Te advertimos, ella iba atacar a un niño inocente.

Jack: si, pero ¿al menos saben que quería ella del niño?

Conejo: simplemente vimos que lo iba atacar, si no fuera por nosotros, no sabríamos nada del niño.

Jack: y mmm ¿saben el nombre de ella?

Un movimiento que venía de la chica los alerto a todos, excepto por Jack, sin decir nada, camino hacia la espíritu. Algo le decía que ella era buena y no malvada. Le probaría a sus compañeros guardianes que estaban equivocados.

Los guardianes se dieron cuenta de lo que iba hacer Jack, pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba cerca de la chica a la que consideraban peligrosa.

La espíritu se despertó sobresaltada al verse en un lugar desconocido, respiraba nerviosa.

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy? (vio que estaba esposada) y ¿por qué tengo estas cosas?

Jack: hola!

¿?: Hola!

Jack: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Mi nombre es Jane, Jane Halloowen. ¿tu eres..?

Jack: jack, Jack Frost.

Jane: alto, alto, ¡Jack Frost! Wow!

Jack: ¿Por qué te sorprende verme?

Jane: bueno, es porque eh oído mucho de ti, hasta donde yo sé tu eres el que venció a Pitch Black.

Jack: en realidad, tuve un poco de ayuda.

Jane: si, lo sé, de Jaime y sus amigos ¿supongo?

Jack: espera, ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

Jane: ….. Un pajarito me lo dijo.

Jack: no se si creerte o no.

Jane: solo bromeo, (rio divertida) en realidad me entere por medio de la luna, no es muy hablador, pero dice buenos chistes (en voz baja).

Los demás guardianes se acercaron a los dos jóvenes espíritus, que tenía una conversación muy animada, al parecer la espíritu no había hecho algo malo a Jack.

Norte: Jack, harías el favor de presentar a tu nueva amiga.

Jack: por supuesto, bien Jane ellos son los guardianes, chicos ella es Jane Halloowen.

Jane reconoció a 3 espíritus en particular, les dio una mirada espeluznante, con rencor casi llena de venganza. Dio un pequeño gruñido, pero demasiado audible.

Norte: así, que vienes a vengarte.

Jane: ¿a vengarme? ¿Yo? (con sarcasmo)¿Cómo lo voy hacer si estoy encadenada?

Conejo: eso no va a suceder. Ahora dinos ¿Por qué atacaste a ese niño hace 18 años?

Jane: de nuevo con eso? YO no lo ataque.

Conejo: entonces ¿Cómo explicas que le gruñiste?

Jane: te refieres a esto (gruño muy amenazante).

Conejo se tenso al escuchar ese gruñido de nuevo era realmente aterrador. Los demás también se sorprendieron, la nueva guardián hizo que conejo le temiera.

Norte: si no lo atacaste entonces ¿Por qué lo observabas amenazante?

Jane: ustedes saben el significado de Halloowen. ¿no? Me lo imagine, significa que las brujas, demonios, fantasmas y mounstros se les permite entrar al mundo humano, siguiendo la única regla, no hacerle daño a ningún niño. Hace 18 años, un niño estaba siendo asechado por un demonio, yo tuve que atacar a ese demonio no al niño.

Hada: pero se supone que esas cosas no existen.

Jane: eso es lo que ustedes creen, ahora como vi a ese demonio si se supone que son invisibles ante los ojos humanos y espíritus, pues el hombre de la luna me dio esa habilidad de ver a esos demonios y demás mounstros con unos ojos especiales que yo tengo. En resumen yo estoy a cargo de que ellos no rompan la única regla.

Norte: ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Jane: la clave está en el regalo que le di a conejo, que realmente era para todos ustedes.

Hada: abre el regalo conejo.

Conejo: que lo abra ella.

Jane: oh por favor, piensas que te estoy engañando.

Conejo: si, creo que me estas engañando.

Jane: primero quítenme estas cosas, abriré por ustedes el regalo "peligrosos" (haciendo comillas con sus dedos).

Norte tuvo que hacerlo ya que tenia la llave, al acercarse a la chica, sintió una aura blanca muy brillante, intensa. Que no podría ser común de ella.

La desposo con la llave, ahora que la chica estaba libre ella se acerco al regalo, lo abrió con mucha calma, metió la mano y saco un pequeño aparato al parecer de alta tecnología.

Jane: Jack ¿me prestas tu cayado?

Jack: si, pero ¿no lo vas a romper o si?

Jane: no soy capaz de hacer eso, alguien que ahora considero mi amigo.

Jack le entrego su cayado, le daba la impresión de que no le haría nada, porque cuando Jane agarro el cayado, su brillo invernal seguía ahí, no como cuando lo agarro pitch. El aparato que tenía en su otra mano se fusiono con el cayado, ahora era más moderno pero seguía siendo de madera.

Jane: pruébalo, se que te va encantar.

Jack: ¿con que lo pruebo?

Ya tenía su cayado, lo sentía nuevo. Como la primera vez que lo vio en el lago donde renació, se preguntaba ¿Dónde habría renacido Jane?

Jane silbo, unas sombras oscuras aparecieron ante los guardianes, por un momento pensaron que la nueva guardiana los había traicionado.

Jane: no se preocupen, son simuladores, es decir no son reales.

Es para que Jack pruebe la mejora de su cayado. Jack ataco a las sombras de su cayado salieron espinas echas de hielo, que pudo deshacer a las sombras que no eran reales.

Jane: ven.

Jack: esta genial.

Jane: sabía que te gustaría. Ahora presiona esta parte del cayado.

Jack lo hizo de inmediato, estaba emocionado, es como un regalo de navidad adelantado. Aunque sabía que seguía en la lista de chicos malos.

El cayado se trasformo en una espada, pero un poco mas mejorada y más ligera. Todos estaban impresionados.

Norte: nos disculpamos, fuimos un poco bruscos. Pero creo que tenemos que decirte que ahora eres una guardiana.

Jane: (confundida) ¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

Hada: si, el hombre de la luna te eligió.

Jane: oh ya veo, ¿por qué debo ser yo? Seguramente hay alguien más. Ustedes desconfían de mí.

Norte: bueno, eso fue antes de conocerte.

Jane: eso explica las esposas.

Conejo: entonces nos vas a decir ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Jane: no es la forma que quería presentarme, pero está bien. Que puede salir mal.

Jane se quitaba la capucha que le cubría el rostro, pero su sexto sentido le decía que en su hogar la necesitaban, de nuevo se puso su capucha. Jack ya le había regresado el aparato. De atrás de su capucha con capa saco una especie de bola en forma de chicle, lo puso en el suelo de ahí apareció un portal.

Norte: pensé que era el único que tenia portales así.

Jane: supongo que tienen que ir conmigo, estos portales son peligros así que no se aleguen demasiado.

Todos entraron al portal siguiendo a jane, sin saber que su nueva aventura apenas comenzaba.


	4. Chapter 4 la profecia

Origen de los guardianes 2

La profecía.

Al salir por el portal, llegaron a un pasillo de un ¿castillo?. La caída no fue muy agradable.

Conejo: podrían quitarse de encima.

Jane: (rio) oops, creo que no les mencione sobre el aterrizaje.

Norte: ¿Por qué no caíste igual que nosotros?

Jane: años de práctica.

¿?: Jane! ¿Eres tú?

La voz que pregunto era de una niña, detrás de ella salieron otros niños, ellos corrieron abrazar a Jane con mucha alegría. Los guardianes se dieron cuenta que los niños no eran humanos, si no mounstros de las películas de terror.

Jane: hola! Chicos! ¿Me extrañaron?

¿?: Claro que si, eres como nuestra hermana mayor.

Otra voz se escucho por otro de los pasillos.

¿?: ¿Con quién están hablando niños?

Niña: ya regreso Jane!

Jane: oh! Hola Karen!

Karen: Jane. ¿Qué te paso?

Jane: estaba en un pueblo y luego ellos me secuestraron. (Señalando a los guardianes) Pero no todos me caen mal.

Unos guardias acorralaron a los guardianes, al parecer tenían armas que podrían dañar a cualquiera. Eran hombres lobos, listos para atacar en cuanto se lo pidiera Jane.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a jane agitado y preocupado. La noticia que le estaba por dar, era realmente mala.

Guardia jefe: Jane! Tenemos un grave problema.

Jane: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Guardia jefe: tenemos sospechas de que "ya sabes quién regreso"

Jane: oh no!

Jane se quito su capucha, su pelo era de color negro como la noche, largo y brillante. Otro de los guardias le conto lo que el enemigo de Jane quería.

Guardia 1: creo que quiere lo de la profecía.

Jane: Hm, recuerdo bien eso de la profecía al parecer es cierta.

Guardia jefe: es posible, se activo la alarma de la biblioteca secreta.

Norte: disculpa. ¿Pero cuál profecía?

Jane: supongo que tendré que decirles acerca de esta profecía.

Jack: entonces podrías decirnos ¿Cuál es la profecía?

Jane: (al guardia jefe) quiero que vigilen todas las posibles entradas, (a los guardianes) ustedes síganme.

Niña: ¿y nosotros?

Jane: me harían el favor de llevar mi capa a mi habitación.

Los niños no dudaron en agarrar la capa de jane, les gustaba esa capa porque siempre traía regalos de los lugares que iba a visitar su hermana.

Ahora que ya no tenía su capa, los guardianes se dieron cuenta que jane era hermosa. Dudaron en seguirla pero ella sabía lo que pasaba, así que la tenía que seguir.

Conejo: ¿Quién eran esos niños?

Jane: ellos son los hijos de vampiros y hombres lobo que me ayudan a preparar dulces de halloowen. Yo a cambio los cuido para que no se metan en problemas.

Hada: así, que por eso te consideran su hermana mayor.

Jane: si, supongo que es como un don que tengo.

Llegaron al lugar donde los guio jane, era una sala casi común, excepto por una pantalla. Los guardianes entraron algo desconfiados.

Jane: si gustan tomen asiento.

Los guardianes apenas confiaban en jane, excepto dos guardianes. Jack y meme.

Jane: hay una profecía, que deben saber.

Su voz se escuchaba detrás de los guardianes, antes estaba delante de ellos.

Conejo: ¿Cómo lo…?

Jane apareció de nuevo pero aun lado de la mesa, ahí dejo caer con mucho cuidado un libro no muy grande,

Norte: ¿en este libro esta lo de profecía?

Jane: si, aquí esta.

Conejo: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Jane: ¿eh? No te entiendo.

Conejo: ¿Cómo hiciste de aparecerte así de la nada?

Jane: creo que saben que yo también tengo la habilidad de convertirme en sombra.

Conejo: al único que conocemos que puede hacer eso es… un momento no será que nos estas engañando para caer en una trampa

Jane: creo que esto es más importante, que estar hablando de mis poderes!

Conejo: bien, tranquila, (susurrando) que gruñona.

Conejo sintió un golpe en la cabeza, se volteo y vio que su boomerang lo había golpeado, el golpe no había sido tan suave. Así que fijo la mirada en jane, pero ella buscaba la página correcta.

Conejo: jane. ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?

Norte: ssh, conejo estamos en una biblioteca.

Jane: aquí esta.

Los guardianes se acercaron a ver mejor la imagen y el texto que estaba en el libro, al parecer lo que decía era en un idioma un tanto extraño.

Meme: (¿Qué es lo que dice?)

Jane: dice que un guerrero con una valentía inimaginable derrotara a un ser tan malvado y cruel. La única arma que necesita son 6 joyas, junto con el medallón legendario.

Jack: ¿De qué medallón está hablando?

Jane: solo recuerdo que una vez escuche de la leyenda de ese medallón. Dicen que solo uno de lo que tienen la marca de la realeza pueden tocar el medallón fusionado con las 6 joyas para tener su poder y derrotar a la maldad que asecha.

Norte: podemos ayudarte a buscar las joyas.

Jane: y descuidar lo que protegen, lo siento, pero no me pueden acompañar.

Conejo: eso es cierto, odio admitirlo, pero ahora eres una guardiana y tenemos que protegerte también.

Jane: lo que harán ustedes es vigilar por aire y tierra, si no hay algo anormal.

Jane salió del salón, los guardianes la siguieron no muy convencidos de lo que les dijo era muy peligroso si se trataba de un enemigo muy cruel.

Hada: ahora, ¿adónde vamos?

Jane: les mostrare a lo que nos estamos enfrentando,

Norte: ¿tan peligroso es este enemigo?

Jane: es de lo peor. Es un…..¡aaah!

Una masa oscuro agarro el tobillo de jane, la arrastro hacia una pared. Los guardianes trataron de salvarla, pero lo que la había atrapado era muy fuerte.

El lobo jefe de los guardias llego justo en el momento que desaparecía la mano de jane.

Guardia jefe: ¿Qué paso?

Jack: algo oscuro atrapo a jane.

Guardia jefe: ¿Qué?!

Todos los que estaban cerca escucharon la terrible noticia. Los niños se acercaron tristes, sabían que su hermana era fuerte pero no podía hacerlo sola contra lo que la atrapo.

Niña: saben ¿Cómo era lo que atrapo a jane?

Hada: era como una garra oscura.

Norte: lo raro…. Es que no tenía nada que ver con arena de pesadilla.

Karen: entonces ella sigue aquí.

Conejo: ¿ella? ¿De quién están hablando?

Guardia jefe: tenemos prohibido decirlo.

Niño: la única que lo sabe es Jane.

Entonces escucharon golpes, gruñidos, mordidas y más golpes. Una figura salió de la pared, era jane, se veía terrible. Todo su cuerpo estaba herido. Otra figura salió, era una chica en forma de humo negro, no se le veían los pies, parecía más un fantasma y tenía una mirada aterradora. Los niños la reconocieron así que se escondieron detrás de los guardianes muy asustados.

Guardia jefe: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿?: Sabes muy bien lo que quiero Dennis.

Guardia jefe: ni pienses que te lo voy a dar.

¿?: ja, tu no. Es ella quien me lo va a dar, pero todo a su tiempo.

La chica sombra se esfumo en el aire. Los niños aun estaban asustados agarraban fuerte a los guardianes, abrazándolos de las piernas, al parecer esa chica era su peor pesadilla.

Niña: ella me da miedo.

Los demás asintieron, ellos sentían miedo de esa chica que ahora era enemiga de los guardianes. Los guardianes sabían que eso era malo, tenían que enfrentarse a esta nueva enemiga. ¿Pero cómo?

Guardia jefe: hay que llevar a Jane a la enfermería.

El lobo se la llevo, todos lo seguían. Al llegar a la enfermería todos estaban preocupados, las heridas de Jane eran mucho peores de lo que imaginaban.

Niña: ¿se va a recuperar? ¿Verdad?

Enfermera: claro que si, nena. Hay que esperar por un milagro.

En la sala de espera los niños se veían tristes, hasta los juguetes que estaban ahí les parecían aburridos. Norte y los demás se acercaron para animar a estos niños tan especiales.

Norte: ¿Cómo es que conocen a Jane?

Niña: la conocimos durante una pelea entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

Conejo: ¿podemos saber sus nombres?

Niña: yo me llamo Tara, el es Mark, ella es Akena, Francis y Sam.

Hada: ¿son los únicos niños?

Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa amable.

Meme: (¿Cómo fue esa pelea?)

Sam: primero nuestros padres peleaban a palabras, cuando ella llego se dieron cuenta que tenía algo de vampiro y lobo, con eso termino la pelea.

Mark: la curaron, después todos hicieron una acta de paz.

Conejo: ¿acta de paz?

Tara: si, esta acta a mantenido la paz entre nosotros, si tenemos conflictos pero siempre con una solución.

Hada: ¿Dónde se encuentra esa acta?

Francis: lo único que sabemos es que esta en el salón principal.

Jack: ¿podemos ir a ver esa acta?

Sam: si.

Los niños guiaron a los guardianes al salón principal, al llegar es como decían ahí se encontraba el acta de paz.

Norte: no entiendo lo que dice.

Guardia jefe: niños ¿Qué hacen aquí? Jane por fin está despertando.

Akena: ¿podemos ir a verla? (ilusionada)

Guardia jefe: por supuesto (a los guardianes) ustedes también.

Los guardianes dudaron en seguirlos, querían ver a Jane y preguntar ¿Quién fue la que la ataco?

En la enfermería Jane, tenia vendajes por todas partes, parecía una momia. Jane estaba despertando, no se podía parar por el dolor que tenia. Los niños la abrazaron con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarla de lo que ya estaba.

Tara: que bien que ya estés bien Jane. Pensamos que te íbamos a perder.

Mark:¿Cómo te sientes?

Jane: me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.

Enfermera: esta estable, dejen de suministrarle sangre.

Las enfermeras le quitaron las jeringas, al quitárselas Jane emitió el sonido de dolor que sentía.

Tara: bien, nosotros ya nos íbamos, seguramente tus amigos quieran hablar contigo.

Los niños salieron, más tranquilos. Los guardianes lo notaron fácilmente, vieron que ya estaban jugando con sus juguetes. Jane sonreía a sus hermanos, luego les dio una mirada confusa a los guardianes.

Norte: bien, sentimos no haberte ayudado.

Jane: ¿te refieres a que me estaban tratando de ayudar?

Jack: si, pero esa cosa era muy fuerte.

Jane: si, lo sé y eso fue muy lindo de su parte.

Conejo: ahora ¿Quién fue la que te ataco?

Jane: (suspiro) bien, su nombre es Shannon Dark.

Norte: no había escuchado sobre ella.

Jane: te aseguro, que no la quisieras conocer, ella realmente es mala. Miren lo que me pasó a mí.

Jack: crees que ella sea el mal que habla la profecía.

Jane: puede ser, ella ha hecho muchas cosas horrendas y casi catastróficas.

Hada: ¿catastróficas? ¿Cómo cuales?

Jane: pues, lo que puedo recordar. Es que casi libera a los demonios de la dimensión oscura.

Meme: (¿Qué es la dimensión oscura?)

Jane: la dimensión oscura, es un lugar frio mucho más que el hielo. Ni siquiera puedes respirar bien, solo hay oscuridad y un montón de demonios hambrientos de atacar a los humanos y no solo a los niños.

Jack: ¿y sucedió eso?

Jane: afortunadamente no. Eso paso hace muchos años, tal vez siglos.

Conejo: ¿y cómo sabes eso de la dimensión oscura?

Jane: yo una vez estuve ahí, ni siquiera me pregunten como salí viva.

Norte: supongo que conoces muy bien ese lugar.

Jane: ese lugar es mil veces peor que tener una pesadilla, hasta este momento las pesadillas las encuentro agradables. No me malentiendan pero es así como yo lo veo.

Conejo: ¿y has tenido pesadillas?

Jane: pues hasta ahora no.

Jack: pero ¿si has tenido pesadillas?

Jane: pues solo como visiones de mi pasado tal vez, pero pesadillas no.

Jack: así, que tampoco recuerdas tu pasado.

Jane: no, ¿tu si pudiste recordar tus memorias?

Jack: no fue fácil, pero si, ahora ya se porque soy un guardián.

Jane: mmm, ella se está haciendo más fuerte. Nunca había utilizado mucho sus poderes.

Conejo: ¿entonces la has enfrentado antes?

Jane: mmm, si. No recuerdo bien, pero fue un poco difícil.

Enfermera: disculpa, pero Jane tiene que descansar.

Norte: está bien, jane haremos lo que nos dijiste.

Los guardianes salieron de la enfermería, sabían que Jane aun no estaba del todo bien, tenían que irse, ¿pero cómo? El lugar donde estaba parecía una zona que no permitía portales extraños.

Conejo: ¿ahora como salimos?

Norte: hay que buscar donde podamos salir.

Los guardianes buscaban en varias puertas la salida, pero solo encontraban habitaciones donde se encontraban otros amigos de Jane haciendo su trabajo, hada le pregunto a uno de los tantos amigo de Jane, ¿Dónde estaba la salida?, el dio la indicación, pero también sabía que primero tenían que salir del castillo para irse y hacer lo que les indico Jane.

Jack no quería dejar a jane sola, así que les dijo a los guardianes que se fueran sin él y que no se preocuparan.

Jack: me voy a quedar con Jane.

Norte: está bien Jack, solo ten cuidado. Su enemiga es muy fuerte.

Jack: lo se, gracias Norte.

Jack frost de nuevo entro al castillo corriendo, sentía una atracción extraña por Jane, tal vez se por la preocupación. Pero era algo más fuerte, era….no no era eso, es su amiga, apenas la conocía, admitía que era muy linda. Jack dejo salir un suspiro y fue a ver como seguía Jane.


	5. Chapter 5 buscando las joyas legendarias

Origen de los guardianes 2

Buscando las joyas legendarias: Australia.

Jack frost entro de nuevo al castillo, buscaba la enfermería. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar por monstros o en este caso criaturas de la noche, aun no estaba seguro en confiar en ellos, pero los niños lo convencieron muy rápido.

Sam: Jack regresaste.

Jack: oooh si, bueno es que me siento preocupado por Jane.

Mark: no será porque estas enamorado.

Jack: (sonrojado) no! Yo enamorado de Jane, a-apenas la c-conozco.

Mark: es que se te nota lo nervioso que te pusiste.

Akena: ya déjalo en paz, Mark. Si él dice que no es no.

Mark: oye!, tú misma dijiste que veías algo raro en Jack.

Akena: si eso dije, pero Jane es su amiga. El amor todavía no florece!

Mark: Grrr

Akena: Grrr

Tara: ¡BASTA! Los dos. (se puso enfrente de Mark y Akena)

Sam: amm, Jack es mejor que te vayas. En verdad no quieres ver a esos dos pelear.

Jack: ok, ¿son familiares?

Sam: son primos, una relación algo complicada.

Jack: está bien, entonces voy a ver como esta Jane.

Jack pasaba por uno de los pasillos, en uno de ellos. Una mano enguantada lo agarro del gorro de capucha y lo galo adentro de la pared. En ese momento Jack se sentía confundido cuando atravesó la pared sin ningún rasguño y se preguntaba como hizo para atravesarla.

¿?: sssh, no intentes ningún movimiento.(tapando la boca de Jack)

Jack: (asintió con la cabeza)

¿?: Bien, sígueme Jack.

Jack: espera, ¿jane? Pensé que estabas en la enfermería.

Jane: si, soy yo. Tranquilo ya estoy mucho mejor que antes.

Jack: ¿A dónde quieres que te siga?

Jane: solo confía en mí, no pasara nada malo.

A Jack se le hizo conocida esa frase, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de esa frase que le había dicho a su hermana hace 300 años y a Jaime hace 4 años. Se acordó que le prometió a Jaime jugar con él y sus amigos, pero Jane lo necesitaba, si que era un dilema.

Jack: bien te sigo.

Jane: entonces vamos. (Agarro la mano de Jack)

Jack ante este contacto con Jane "su amiga", se puso rojo y nervioso. Trato de esconderlo de la mirada divertida que le dedicaba Jane, pero era imposible, los ojos de Jane eran prácticamente hipnotizantes.

Jane: (risa) oye tranquilo, no muerdo ((no siempre)).

Jack: n-no es eso es que no se a donde me llevas.

Jane: lo veras pronto.

De nuevo atravesaron otra pared, Jane se separo del agarre de Jack, se dirijo a una cortina, la abrió y el paisaje era hermoso.

Jack: wow, tienes una bonita vista desde aquí.

Jane: si, supongo.

Jack vio a su alrededor y vio que estaban en una habitación de una adolecente, se preguntaba que hacían ahí.

Jack:¿en dónde estamos?

Jane: esta es mi habitación, espera aquí, lo que necesitamos esta debajo de mi cama.

Jack: ok…. Oye espera, ¿debajo de tu cama?!

Jane: sip, tranquilo, no me pasara nada malo. Soy demasiado fuerte para las "pesadillas" (rio ante su comentario).

Jane se agacho, y se metió debajo de su cama, adentro había baúl mediano. Jack se preocupo de que aun no saliera Jane, entonces escucho su voz.

Jane: Jack! Pásame la linterna que está en mi tocador.

Jack: jane! ¿Estás bien?

Jane: si! Pásame la linterna por favor.

Jack encontró la linterna en donde le había dicho jane, no sabía para que la necesitaba, pero de todas formas se la dio. Jack le entrego la linterna a jane, bueno más bien a la mano de ella.

Debajo de la cama jane, puso la linterna en su boca. Mientras abría el baúl que tenía un candado con combinación. Un clic se escucho y el baúl se abrió, jane salió debajo de la cama, algo desarreglada pero sin ningún rasguño.

Jack: ¿para qué es ese baúl?

Jane: aquí esta lo que necesitamos.

En el baúl, estaba un collar de oro puro, pero le faltaba lo diamantes o joyas. También estaba otro libro, este era de color rojo con letras plateadas tenia bordes negros. Jane abrió el libro, sus letras no se entendían nada, pero Jack se sentó junto a jane y ver lo que contenía ese tan especial libro.

Jane: ok, aquí dice que para derrotar al mal que asecha, debemos encontrar 6 joyas que se esparcieron por el mundo hace miles de años. La primera joya es agua o acua como algunos la conocen, esta joya se encuentra en el mar, se ubica en la gran barrera de coral.

Jack: ¿Dónde está eso?

Jane: mmm, eso es. Esta en Australia.

Jack: Australia, no es un lugar muy agradable para mí.

Jane: si, ese lugar hace calor, pero yo siempre estoy preparada. (Con una sonrisa traviesa).

Jane agarro una mochila, puso el libro, el collar y se dirigió a un pequeño estante donde estaban unos frascos llenos de unos líquidos extraños, escogió los correctos y los puso en la mochila. Dentro de ella llevaba comida suficiente y agua.

Jack: entonces ¿vamos a Australia?

Jane: si, no es emocionante. Yo siempre eh querido ir a la ciudad.

Jack: entonces ¿cómo sabes sobre la gran barrera de coral?

Jane: viajo mucho, pero no me gusta estar cerca de las personas. Me siento un poco rara o diferente, aunque ser diferente tiene sus ventajas. Así que sobre la barrera de coral es porque lo vi en la televisión de una tienda.

Jack: entonces vamos.

Jane: esa es la actitud!

Jack y jane salieron de la habitación, jane estaba feliz de encontrar una gran ayuda, lo demostraba con una sonrisa, Jack la veía de nuevo con la misma sensación extraña.

Se toparon de nuevo con los niños, Mark y Akena aun peleaban casi controlados por Tara, ella sabía que necesitaba una ayuda mas, no era suficiente con su hermano Francis.

Tara: podrían dejar de pelear!

Jane: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Los primos dejaron de pelear, se dieron cuenta que su hermana ya se había dado cuenta, así que se mostraron inocentes. Pero no podían engañar a Jane.

Mark/Akena: ella empezó/él empezó.

Jane: que les he dicho de estar peleando.

Mark: que no debemos hacerlo.

Tara: porque habrá consecuencias.

Jane: exacto, ahora hagan las paces.

Los niños no tuvieron otra que hacerlo, no querían meterse en más problemas, su hermana tenía razón de no pelear por algo tan tonto.

Jack: ok, jane vamos.

Jane: si, los estaré vigilando.

Jack y jane salieron del castillo, listos para ir Australia.

Jack: ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Jane: con uno de mis portales.

Saco otra bola de mascar y la aventó abriendo un portal, de inmediato ellos entraron al portal. Salieron justamente a una isla de distancia de Australia.

Jane: vamos jack!

Sin ningún conocimiento, alguien los estaba vigilando. Era alguien tan malvada y cruel.

Shannon: así, que jane busca las joyas legendarias. Interesante.

Con un movimiento de la mano llamo a sus secuaces, que eran similares a las pesadillas, pero mas fuertes.

¿?: si, ama.

Shannon: sigan a jane y a su amigo Jack frost, consigan las joyas o el libro.

Los secuaces salieron deprisa hacia donde se encontraban Jack y Jane.

En la playa de la isla, antes de tomar vuelo, jane presentía algo raro en el ambiente. Jack la veía extrañado, por la mirada que tenía su amiga. Era un poco extraña.

Jack: ¿jane? ¿Te encuentras bien? (le hizo un ademan con la mano en la cara) hola.

Jane por fin volvió a la normalidad, antes de que Jack se preocupara más de lo necesario.

Jane: siento que no estamos solos.

Jack: ¿a qué te refieres?

Jane inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, hasta que vio detrás de Jack lo que sospechaba.

Jane: Jack! Cuidado!

Jane empujo al suelo a Jack, pero no previno que ella caería encima de el, sus narices se habían tocado, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, por que el secuas de Shannon iba atacar de nuevo.

Jane: lo siento! (roja de vergüenza)

Jane ayudo a Jack a levantarse después de ese empujón repentino

Jack: no te preocupes.

Jane regreso la mirada a los secuaces que iban saliendo de la nada, su mirada era de enojo y confusión.

Jane: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Jack: pregunta ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Jane: lo secuaces de Shannon, similares a las pesadillas pero más fuertes. Seguramente quieren el libro.

Jack: ¿tienes algún plan?

Jane: si, evitar que lo consigan.

Jack ataco a mas criaturas que se parecían más a una sombra que se acercaban a la mochila de jane, que ella había dejado caer en la arena de la playa, hacia el esfuerzo posible, vio a jane y se dio cuenta que ella también trataba de alegarlas.

Jack: son demasiados!

Jane: aguanta un poco más!

De repente las criaturas o sombras se convirtieron en piedra. Jack estaba impresionado. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Jack: ¿Qué sucedió?

Jane: no hay tiempo de eso, debemos conseguir la joya antes de que se rompa el hechizo. (Poniéndose de nuevo su mochila en su espalda).

Jack: ok ¿pero cual hechizo?

Jane: Jack! (Un poco enojada)

Jack: jeje, bien no más preguntas, por ahora

Jane avento otro de esos portales pegajosos. Entraron al portal. Salieron del portal directo en la playa de Australia.

Jack: uff. Hace demasiado calor.

Jack se dio cuenta que Jane se ponía un liquido extraño que traía en su mochila.

Jane: no te preocupes, esto de protegerá del sol. (Dándole el extraño liquido)

Jack: bien, ¿es un bloqueador solar?

Jane: si, pero es para espíritus como tú o yo o vampiros.

Jack: ¿les das esto a tus amigos?

Jane: si, (risa) no te preocupes Jack, ellos ya no beben sangre humana, los tiempos cambian, así que hay que modernizar eso.

Jack: bueno, es cierto.

Jane se metió al agua, se iba alejándose más de la playa. Jack no sabía si seguirla o no.

Jack: oye, espera ¿Qué hago yo?

Jane: quédate aquí, cuida la mochila, no tardo mucho.

Jack: ¿pero qué pasa si regresan esas cosas?

Jane: la mochila tiene un hechizo de camuflaje, tómala y escóndete en una palmera, esos tontos no te verán.

Jane desapareció en el fondo del mar. Jack agarro la mochila, como le indico Jane y sintió que se trasparentaba pero aun sentía que existía. Se fue a esconder a una palmera cercana, ahí se quedaría a esperar a Jane.

En la otra isla, las criaturas convertidas en piedra, estaban volviendo a la normalidad, cuando dejaron de ser piedra su furia se intensifico. Se fueron directo a Australia. Esperando atrapar a Jane y a Jack.

Debajo del mar, jane nadaba por la gran barrera de coral. El paisaje allá a bajo era realmente hermoso. Pero no tenía tiempo de contemplar tal belleza, tenía que encontrar la joya acua.

En la superficie las criaturas llegaron buscando algún rastro de jane o de Jack. Jack aun estaba en la palmera, se sorprendió al ver que esas criaturas los estaban buscando.

Jack: (oh no) (apresúrate Jane).

En la gran barrera de coral.

Jane buscaba por todos los rincones posibles, en uno de los hoyos estaba un pulpo que al verla le echo su tinta, jane dejo en paz al pulpo.

Jane: qué asco! (quitándose la tinta de la cara).

Siguió recorriendo los hoyos posibles, hasta que algo brilloso le llamo la atención, empezó a nadar más rápido para llegar a donde estaba esa cosa brillosa.

Al llegar, encontró un pequeño estante, donde se posaba la joya que buscaba jane. Jane sonrió triunfante y aliviada por encontrar la joya indicada, ahora faltaban 5 joyas.

En la superficie.

Jack intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible, para que no lo encontraran las criaturas, esta vez estaba en un gran lio, las criaturas estaban muy cerca de la palmera donde se escondía. De repente algo salió de la superficie, se acerco mas para bien quien era, exclamo un suspiro de que era Jane.

Las criaturas, la vieron, intentaban atraparla, pero era muy rápida. Decidieron acorralarla, así lo hicieron, una de esas criaturas la atrapo agarrándola del brazo.

Pero algo lo impedía, ella estaba resbalosa, pareciera que tocaba agua en vez de un brazo solido. Se sorprendieron que jane estaba cambiando, sus brazos, se habían vuelto agua, jane aprovecho esta distracción y le dio a la criatura que la tenia sujeta en donde más le dolía.

Las demás criaturas huyeron de jane que los miraba retadora. Jack bajo de la palmera, para asegurarse si estaba bien su amiga.

Jack: ¿estás bien?

Jane: si, creo que si.

Jack: ¿Cómo es que te trasformaste en agua?

Jane: no tengo idea, pero funciono para asustarlos o darles su merecido.

Jack: genial!, ahora que joya sigue.

Jane: dame mi mochila, por favor.

Jack le dio la mochila, que misteriosamente era muy ligera a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas adentro.

Jane: (saco el libro y busco la pagina) oh aquí esta, sigue fuego. Se encuentra en Hawái.

Jack: ¿De nuevo debemos utilizar el bloqueador?

Jane: parece que sí.


	6. Chapter 6 buscando las joyas parte 2

Origen de los guardianes 2

Buscando las joyas legendarias: Hawái.

Jack y Jane volaban sobre Australia, debían llegar a Hawái. El sol se ocultaba, anunciando que llegaba la noche.

Jack: no crees que se esté haciendo tarde.

Jane: tenemos que llegar a esta isla, podemos pasar la noche ahí.

Jack: está bien, ¿y qué paso abajo del agua?

Jane: no fue sencillo, pero la encontré. Aun no se por que al tocar la joya me trasfirió sus poderes.

Jack: ¿así que por eso te veías transparente?

Jane: supongo que fue eso.

Llegaron a Hawái, la noche estaba llegando a su punto alto. Los dos espíritus estaban agotados, así que se dispusieron a encontrar donde pasar la noche. Encontraron una cabaña abandonada, entraron con mucho cuidado al lugar, si todavía había alguien ahí.

Jack: ¿pasaremos la noche aquí?

Jane: ¿enserio? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al lugar? (con una sonrisa traviesa).

Jack: claro que no, solo que no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo va durar el bloqueador solar que me diste. (Nervioso, evitando ver a Jane a los ojos).

Jane: (rio al ver lo nervioso que estaba Jack) no te preocupes, el bloqueador dura suficiente tiempo.

Jack: ok, confiare en ti.

Jane: en realidad, no me conviene engañarte.

Los dos se recostaron en un colchón, pudieron ver que una parte del techo ya no estaba, pero se podían ver las estrellas y la luna.

Jack: Jane!

Jane: dime Jack.

Jack: ¿Qué paso entre tú y los guardianes, excepto meme?

Jane: (triste) la verdad, yo los espiaba a escondidas. Los admiraba, no sé porque pero ellos me daban ánimos de seguir protegiendo a los niños.

**Flashback.**

**Una noche de otoño los guardianes veían atentos y vigilantes las luces del globo terráqueo. En una de las ventanas lejanas de la vista de los guardianes, una chica los espiaba curiosa.**

**Ella entro al gran salón, ni siquiera los yetis sabían que estaba ahí, la chica veía las luces más de cerca, pudo ver a cada niño feliz. **

**Jane: tengo que hacer algo, para que los niños se den cuenta que no solo soy una leyenda. **

**Jane se fue, a buscar que podría hacer feliz a los niños, veía que los niños comían dulces, pero les causaban caries, algo que detestaba el hada de los dientes. Con eso tuvo la idea de crear sus propios dulces y protegerlos por las noches cuando tenían pesadillas.**

**Fin del flashback.**

Jane: Cuando me atacaron sin razón alguna, sentía que moría de nuevo, (con lagrimas). Pero me di cuenta que no necesitaba de ellos, para que yo proteja los niños.

Jack: wow, siento mucho lo que paso entre ustedes.

Jane: (suspiro) gracias, por entender. Quería decirle alguien, pero esperaba por la persona correcta.

Jack: ¿a quién?

Jane: a ti Jack, cuando te conocí, yo esperaba que dijeras algo malo sobre mí, pero no lo hiciste. Eres un gran amigo.

Jack: gracias, t-tú también eres una gran amiga.

Jane: si, lo sé.

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Jack aun pensaba lo que sentía por su amiga. Realmente la veía como su mejor amiga, pero sentía que era algo más. Algo que no se lo podía decir tan fácilmente.

_**En el polo norte.**_

Los 4 guardianes, aun no tenían noticias, sobre Jane. El ataque que recibió fue realmente horrible, casi todo el cuerpo de ella estaba herido.

Norte: ¿alguna idea de lo que esté planeando Shannon?

Conejo: puede que esté planeando algo similar a lo de Pitch.

Hada: Puede ser, pero notaron a esos niños. Le tienen miedo.

Norte: cierto, pero cuando ataco a Jane, para lastimarla, no estaba hecha de arena de pesadillas.

Conejo: ¿y para qué querrá el medallón?

¿?: Eso yo se los puedo responder.

Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, no sabían exactamente de donde venia la voz algo conocida.

¿?: No creía tener esta clase de bienvenida (con sarcasmo en su voz)

Hada: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Con tanta facilidad se olvidaron de mi, olvidaron a caso quien ataco a Jane.

Conejo: Shannon!

¿?: Bravo! Alguien me recuerda (Con sarcasmo).

Norte: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shannon: saben exactamente lo que quiero, es el medallón. Con el podre abrir un portal para que salgan demonios malvados y Jane debe dármelo, si no lo hace, esos mocosos que les ayudaron a ustedes, pagaran las consecuencias! (amenazante).

Conejo: no, te dejaremos que hagas tal cosa.

Shannon: inténtelo. (Retando a los guardianes).

Conejo aventaba su boomerang a Shannon, pero ella esquivaba los golpes de esta arma. Norte la ataco, cuando estaba distraída evitando el boomerang, ella con una velocidad sorprendente agarro la punta de la espada de Norte y la jalo aventándola lejos. Hada la iba atacar, mientras norte intentaba hacerle daño con su segunda espada, pero ella se dio cuenta del ataque de Hada, la golpeo en los hombros con una patada, los ataques de meme no le hacían daño. Shannon finalizo la pelea dándoles un solo golpe a los cuatro guardianes, venciéndolos fácilmente.

Después se fue, sabiendo que ese golpe los mantendrá débiles por un tiempo.

_**20 minutos antes...**_

_**En la guarida de Shannon.**_

Los secuaces llegaron agotados, no sabían que decirle a su ama. Ella se pondría furiosa si supiera que los venció Jane y que no consiguieron el libro.

Shannon: ¿trajeron el libro?

Los secuaces, se vieron unos a otros nerviosos y con miedo, nadie se atrevía hablar. Al no tener respuesta, Shannon se puso furiosa.

Shannon: NO TRAJERON EL LIBRO!

¿?: no, pero….

Shannon: ¿Pero qué?!

¿?: Podemos decir, donde se encuentra esta joya.

Shannon: mmmm, olviden eso. Tengo un mejor plan.

En su espejo, se veía a Jaime y a sus amigos disfrutando del Halloowen. Era una visión de lo que iba a suceder, Shannon ahora planeaba amenazar a Jane con esos niños, para que le diera el medallón.

¿?: ¿Qué planes tiene?

Shannon: Prepara tu ejercito, yo visitare a unos amigos.

Se fue hacia el polo Norte, donde estaban reunidos los guardianes. Primero amenazaría a los guardianes, para que ellos le avisaran de alguna forma a Jane.

_**EN Hawái.**_

Jane dormía acurrucado cerca de Jack, quien la veía de reojo.

Jack: (podre decirle lo que en verdad siento por ella)(la verdad no sé si me acepte).

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se despertó sobresaltado de no encontrar a Jane junto a él. Salió de la cabaña, vio a Jane comiendo una manzana.

Jack: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jane: comiendo.

Jack: yo pensé que nosotros los espíritus no comíamos.

Jane: tal vez tu no, pero yo si tenía hambre. En ocasiones pienso que no soy un espíritu cualquiera, a veces me siento una fantasma.

Jack: ok, entonces te acompaño.

Después de todo Jack probo por primera vez como espíritu una manzana. Jane se preparaba para ir al volcán, donde se suponía que estaba la joya de fuego, como es peligroso para un mortal y un espíritu de temperatura fría; Jane le pidió a Jack que se quedara lejos.

Jane: necesito que te quedes aquí, es muy peligroso si me acompañas.

Jack: ¿Estás segura?

Jane: Completamente segura.

Jack: Está bien, ten cuidado.

Jane: siempre lo tengo.

Jane se dirigió volando hasta lo más alto del volcán, volteo a ver donde estaba Jack, no quería excluirlo pero sabía lo arriesgado que era ese lugar para él y no quería perderlo. En el borde del volcán, Jane vio la lava ardiente y sentía la presión del lugar, se fue acercando más. Del otro lado de la lava se encontraba la joya que estaba sobre una roca.

_**Fuera del volcán.**_

Jack estaba en un dilema que no podía resolver fácil. Pensaba si decirle a jane lo que sentía por ella, pero y si lo rechazaba o si no. Si no lo rechazaba como se lo iba a decir sin asustarla de lo rápido que iba a ese tipo de relación.

Jack: apenas la conozco, pero ahora es mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué cuando me mira me pongo nervioso?, tal vez si estoy enamorado de ella. Pero ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

_**Dentro del volcán.**_

Jane veía la forma de cruzar, así que empezó a volar, esquivando las pequeñas erupciones que hacia el volcán.

Jane: espero que Jack, no esté en problemas.

Llego al otro lado, se acerco a la joya, al tocarla fue tele trasportada hacia donde estaba Jack. Jane aterrizo en el suelo, sorprendiendo a Jack de su rápido regreso.

Jack: ¿jane? ¿Estás bien?

Jane: estoy bien, algo aturdida, pero bien.

Jack: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Jane: creo que ahora, puedo tele trasportarme de manera rápida.

Jack: al menos, estas bien (Ayudándola a levantarse).

Jane: si, gracias.

Jack: de nada. Esta vez, te voy ayudar.

Jane: de acuerdo.

De repente Jane, se quedo paralizada, por un momento. Tuvo la visión más horrible.

_**En el polo Norte.**_

Los guardianes se despertaban de los golpes que les dio Shannon.

Conejo: AUCH! ¿Qué sucedió?

Norte: (intentando levantarse) Creo que nos derroto una adolecente malvada.

Hada: ella dijo, que si Jane no le daba el medallón, Jaime y los demás pagarían las consecuencias.

Meme: (debemos decirle a Jane o a Jack).

Norte: esa es buena idea, meme. Esperemos que ellos dos estén bien.


	7. Chapter 7 buscando las joyas parte 3

Origen de los guardianes 2

Buscando las joyas legendarias. Antártica.

**En Hawái.**

Jack: Jane! ¿Qué sucede?

Después del transe, jane volvió a la normalidad, al tener esa visión cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Jane: no puede ser.

Jack: ¿Qué paso?

Jane: algo terrible. Debes ir con los guardianes.

Jack: dije que te voy ayudar.

Jane: lo sé, pero es una emergencia. Shannon les va hacer daño a esos niños que les ayudaron a ustedes.

Jack: ¿Qué?! Está bien, iré. Pero ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Jane: distráiganla el suficiente tiempo. Estaré ahí, lo prometo.

Jack: está bien.

Jane abrazo a Jack agradeciéndole silenciosamente. Los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes. Jack aun no estaba seguro si dejarla sola, pero tenía que confiar en ella.

Jack: se lo tengo que decir en algún momento.

La joya que faltaba, era un tanto extraña para jane. Así que se fue al polo sur, sin saber lo que se iba encontrar ahí. Al llegar, jane quedo asombrada de lo que veía.

Jane: woow.

Se aserco mas, y vio de que estaba echa la escultura, esa escultura estaba echa de hielo con arena de pesadilla. Parecia que ha estado por mucho tiempo, exactamente 4 años.

Jane: ¿hielo y arena de pesadillas? Me impresiona, una combinacion un tanto extraña.

**En el polo Norte.**

Jack habia llegado al polo para decirles a los guardianes lo que sucedia, cuando estaba apunto de decirles, todo el lugar era un desastre. Es como si un tornado gigante habria arrasado el lugar.

Jack: oigan, tenemos que….¿pero que rayos paso aquí?

Hada: oh gracias a la luna que estas bien Jack.

Jack: ¿Qué paso?

Norte: nos ataco Shannon.

Jack: ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Conejo: estabamos averiguando que es lo que planeaba, ella aparecio, nos ataco y nos vencio.

Norte: Nos amenazo que si Jane no le entregaba el medallon, jaime y sus amigos pagarian las consecuencias.

Jack: entonces Jane estaba en lo cierto.

Conejo: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Jack: es a lo que vine, Jane presintio la amenaza de Shannon y ella me dijo que buscaria las demas joyas, mientras nosotros distraemos a Shannon, el tiempo suficiente.

Conejo: y si es una trampa, yo aun no confio en esa chica.

Norte: comprendo conejo, pero no tenemos otra opcion, si lo que Jane le dijo a Jack es cierto debemos hacerlo.

Conejo: esta bien.

**En el polo sur**

Jane admiraba con detalle la escultura que estaba frente a ella, algo brillante le llamo la atencion, detrás de ella se encontraba un precipicio, el mismo en donde Jack habia caido. Asi que bajo con curiosidad, para ver lo que era eso que brillaba.

Jane:¿Qué sera eso?

Al tocar la roca congelada, sintio que una fuerza la absorbia adentro de la roca, cayo del otro lado, se levanto para volver pero se habia cerrado la unica salida. De nuevo vio es luz brillante, asi que decidio seguirla.

**En el polo Norte.**

Los guardianes se preparaban para enfrentar a shannon distrayendola,para que Jane pueda derrotarla y si es posible encerrarla para siempre. Pero no seria tan sencillo, le dijeron a jack, que ella es muy rapida y fuerte para vencerla.

Jack: entonces ella hizo el minimo esfuerzo para vencerlos.

Hada: si, hasta lo hizo sin vernos.

Conejo: aun me pregunto ¿Cómo Jane va a vencerla?

Norte: debemos hacer un esfuerzo, para que Jane pueda derrotarla con sus poderes, algo que se le ocurra a ella.

Jack: espero que Jane este bien.

Conejo: oh! Alguien esta enamorado.

Jack no queria decirle a todo mundo que en verdad sentia algo hacia Jane, asi que empezo a negarlo, aunque sabia que no lo podia ocultar por mucho.

Jack: no, es cierto. Solo estoy preocupado por ella eso es todo.

Conejo: aja, si.

Jack: es cierto, no estoy enamorado! (rojo).

Conejo: entonces, ¿Por qué estas rojo? ¿eh?

Jack: estuve en lugares acolarados y creo que ya surgio efecto.

Conejo: lo que tu digas.

Norte: bien, esta todo listo, vamonos!

El trineo de nuevo paso por la rampa, a conejo todavia no le gustaba esa parte del viaje en trineo, casi se pone verde de que queria vomitar.

**En el polo sur.**

Jane seguia esa brillante luz, esta luz la gui hasta el borde, al final de este estaba la joya.

Jane: se ve sencillo (sospechosamente).

Decidio pasar el borde, que en realidad tenia ciertas trampas, una de ellas casi le rasga la ropa, pero una de las dos joyas volvio a brillar,el brazo de Jane que casi salia herido se convirtio en agua, luego de pasar las mortales trampas, volvio a la normalidad.

Jane: uff, eso estuvo serca.

Jane se aserco a la joya, al tocarla parecia que recordaba pequeños fragmentos de su pasado.

**Flashback.**

**Un ruido la habia despertado, se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver que estaban intentando entrar a la fuerza, asi que corrio rapido a las habitaciones de sus hermanos.**

**Darren: ¿Qué ocurre? (con sueño todavia).**

**Jane: estan tratando de entrar .**

**Jeck: ¿Cómo sucedió esto?**

**Jane: creo que descubrieron el secreto familar.**

**Los dos hermanos se vieron uno a otro sorprendidos,ahora si que esto le preocupaba, su hermana esta vez no bromeaba, se podia ver en sus ojos que estaba alterada.**

**Darlyn: ¿es algo malo hermana? (inocente).**

**Jane: si,es algo muy malo, hay que salir de aquí rapido.**

**Jane cargo a su pequeña hermana, y empezo a correr seguida, por sus hermanos que en este momento no querian quedarse ahí mas tiempo.**

**Fin del flashback**.

Jane: un momento, ¿ellos eran mis hermanos?, esto se esta haciendo cada vez mas raro.

Jane salio del lugar usando su teletrasportancion,cuando salio, de nuevo tuvo la misma vision de antes, esa vision le estaba diciendo algo, pero ¿Qué era?

**En Burguess.**

Los 7 niños que habian ayudado a los guardianes, andaban y platicaban de cómo seria este pasado 4 años exactos,desde esa noche y desde es momento se volvieron mejores amigos.

Jaime: todavia, no se de que disfrazarme.

Claud: ¿aun no? Hoy en la noche es Halloowen.

Jaime: ya lo se, pero quisiera algo original.

Claud: si, algo que sea realmente diferente.

Pippa: estoy, de acuerdo. Yo igual quiero algo diferente este año. Todos los años son casi los mismos disfrazes.

Cupcake: si, ya es muy aburrido.

Monty: si, demasiado.

Sophie: dulces! Dulces!

Jaime: claro que debe haber dulces esta noche!

**En el polo sur**

Jane buscaba en su libro las 3 joyas faltantes, la que faltaba hizo que Jane no creyera lo que leia. Esta joya se encontraba posiblemente en Japon, la siguiente en Noruega y la ultima no tenia ubicación.

Jane: ¿Cómo se supone, que voy a encontrar la ultima joya?

Jane se paro y empezo alzar vuelo para irse a Japon. Algo le decia que ahí se encontraba la joya, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la encontraria, en una isla, con varias ciudades?

**Saliendo del polo Norte**

Jack: debemos avisarle a jaime y a los demas.

Norte: es buena idea, el unico problema es que no sabran de quien estamos hablando.

Jack: cierto, pero si Shannon llega antes que nosotros, entonces…

Hada: tranquilo Jack, todo saldra bien.

Jack: eso espero.

Conejo: dices que acompañaste a jane a conseguir las joyas.¿la pudiste conocer bien?

Jack: si, la conozco, bueno no mucho ,pero ella no es mala, es muy amigable. No es lo que ustedes decian

Conejo: ¿Cómo sabes que es buena?

Jack: si fuera mala, ya nos hubiera hecho algo. Y ademas ella evito una pelea fuerte con los niños que cuida.

Conejo: vaya, debe ser muy buena en eso.

Norte: ¿y como supo lo de la amenaza de Shannon?

Jack: no me dijo.

Jack se preguntaba, por que jane no le habia dicho como lo supo, pero tenia confianza en ella, puede que tenga sus secretos, pero apenas la esta conociendo. Meme sabia algo de Jane, de echo al parecer ella lo salvo de ser succionado por las pesadillas y lo curo, al principio no sabia quien era, pero su tacto y su voz lo calmaban.


	8. Chapter 8 buscando las joyas parte 4

Origen de los guardianes 2

Buscando las joyas legendarias. Japón.

Conejo: ¿Cómo es que ella no te dijo?

Jack: creo que ella no quería dar explicaciones, porque si no sería demasiado tarde

Conejo: buen punto

Norte: así, que Jane se fue sola a buscar las demás joyas.

Jack: si, quería acompañarla. Pero confió en ella, que estará bien.

**En Japón**

Jane sobrevolaba la ciudad, era la primera vez que la veía de cerca. Se fue a uno de los pocos bosques que había. Ahí se encontraban varias cuevas, donde posiblemente estaría la joya faltante.

Jane: espero que este, aquí. Si no será un viaje en vano.

Ya muy cansada, se acostó en el pasto junto a un lago, era realmente relajante. Pero no debía estar mucho tiempo así, ya que en cualquier momento Shannon, puede atacar a estos niños humanos.

Los había visto de antes, pero solo un par de veces, ya que solo andaba en las noches, en el día no mucho, al parecer, por experiencias pasadas el sol es dañineo para ella.

**En Burguess**

Jaime había invitado a sus amigos para hacer un campamento en su casa. Ellos accedieron, claro que era su primer campamento, pero sabían que estarían bien, mientras los guardianes no estén en problemas.

Pippa: ¿Y Jack te ha visitado?

Jaime: si, siempre, excepto en verano. Ahorita se me hace muy raro que no haiga llegado.

Caleb: ¿Creen que de nuevo haiga problemas?

Claud: puede ser ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Cupcake: ellos vencerán a quien este causando problemas.

Jaime: si, es quien creo que es, debemos ayudarlos.

Monty: t-te refieres a Pitch.

Jaime: tal vez, no estoy seguro.

Mama de Jaime: Chicos, bajen a cenar.

Jaime: ya vamos.

Los niños bajaron, en la mesa había una cena completa para antes de pedir dulces, todos disfrutaban la cena. Pero el destino les aguardaba una aventura.

**En Japón.**

Jane entro a una de las cuevas, sin antes prender una antorcha con sus poderes que ya los estaba perfeccionando, estuvo practicando antes de entrar a la cueva.

Jane: por favor que este aquí la joya.

Avanzo mas lejos de la entrada y tal vez la única salida que podría haber, presentía que en ese tipo de cuevas, mas si esta en total oscuridad. Ya había tenido encuentros con Pitch Black, aunque no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero ella y el se llevan medio bien, casi una amistad. Tuvo que relajarse y respirar para calmarse, no quería ponerse nerviosa. Pensaba en Jack y en los demás.

Jane: ¿Cómo estará Jack?

Por un momento sentía algo hacia Jack, algo muy extraño, un sentimiento desconocido para ella. Jane vio que una luz resplandecía, corrió hacia ella, cuando llego a la luz vio la joya, se alegro de encontrarla ahí.

**En Burguess **

La noche ya había llegado, el pueblo estaba silencioso, los guardianes estaban sospechando de que su enemiga estaba a punto de emboscarlos. Bajaron del trineo en guardia si había un posible ataque.

Conejo: no me gusta esto.

Norte: a mí tampoco.

Jack: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Hada: debemos averiguarlo.

Los guardianes siguieron caminando hasta que vieron alguien parado, asi que se prepararon si la persona o criatura les atacaba, valla la sorpresa que tuvieron al descubrir quién era.

¿?: Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí. A los guardianes.

Todos reconocieron la voz, era Shannon que parecía que los había estado esperando.

Jack: ¿Qué has hecho con los niños?

Shannon: oh esos mocosos entrometidos, yo también los estoy buscando.

Los guardianes se dieron cuenta que no estaban ni cerca de la casa de Jaime, pero no dejarían que ella les hiciera daño. Tanto como la enemiga y los guardianes, estaban ya listos para pelear.

Shannon: Creo que esta vez no quieren salir vivos.

Conejo: somos inmortales, ¿Si lo notaste?

Shannon: cierto, pero encontré la manera de…. ¿Cuál es la palabra?...oh, si hacerlos desaparecer (mirada diabólica).

Norte fue el primero en atacar, como anteriormente Shannon agarro una de las espadas, pero norte ya sabía cuál era su táctica, así que con la segunda espada le rasgo la cara, haciendo que Shannon gritara de dolor.

Shannon: aaah (gritando de dolor)

Conejo: creo que la podemos vencer.

Norte: no será suficiente.

Hada fue la segunda en atacar, pero Shannon sin tocarla, la atrapo. Ningún esfuerzo de Hada funcionaba para salir del problema en que estaba.

Ninguno de los guardianes sabia que hacer, Shannon que ya se había recuperada del primer ataque, que por cierto su herida se auto regenero, tenia aun atrapada a Hada, ahora será mucho masa difícil si la mantiene como rehén.

Norte: suéltala! Ahora!

Shannon: tú lo pediste.

Shannon soltó a hada, que no llego a golpearse ya que fue salvada por conejo, pero al intentar volar no podía, con horror se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sus alas.

Hada: ¿QUE ME HICISTE?

Shannon la vio indiferente, luego le mostro una mirada que decía todo, al atrapar a hada le lanzo un hechizo anti vuelo.

Hada:…. ¿Cómo te atreves? Tienes 30 segundos para devolverme mis alas.

Shannon: ¿acaso el hada de los dientes me está amenazando a mí.

Hada: no es una amenaza, es una advertencia!

Shannon lanzo un oscuro humo hacia los guardianes, quienes creyeron que no podría hacerles daño, pero unas cuerdas en forma de serpiente empezaron atarlos con gran fuerza. Ahora ya no podían hacer nada sus poderes y habilidades habían sido bloqueados por esas cuerdas que tenían vida propia.

Shannon: jajaja, ustedes no me pueden vencer.

Jack: tal vez nosotros no, pero se de alguien que si puede hacerlo.

Shannon: ¿enserio? ¿de quién se trata?¿jane?

Jack la miro asombrado ¿Cómo supo de su amiga?, no, no dejaría que lo amenazara con jane.

Shannon: así, que el chico de nieve está enamorado jane. QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES SU SECRETO.

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿Cuál secreto?

Shannon acercó su mano al cuello de Jack, una de sus garras le hizo una herida que hizo a Jack gritar. En casa de Jaime, los niños pudieron reconocer ese grito, era Jack.

Así que salieron de la casa y fueron corriendo a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, al llegar, notaron que estaban atados con cuerdas que se movían solas. Los guardianes se dieron cuenta de los niños, ahora si estaban preocupados.

Jaime: oye déjalos, en paz!

Shannon se dio media vuelta y vio quien le había dicho eso, se paro por que estaba a la altura de Jack y les dirigió a los niños una mirada que podría asustar al más valiente.

Shannon: los estaba esperando (con una doble voz).

Los niños se mantuvieron firmes y valientes, pero no esperaban que la que amenazaba a los guardianes fuera una adolecente que se veía que era realmente malvada. Las mismas cuerdas que atraparon a los guardianes, estaban atando a los niños. Ellos se dieron cuenta de las manchas de sangre, que tenían en sus manos.


	9. Chapter 9 buscando las joyas parte final

Origen de los guardianes 2

Buscando las joyas legendarias: Venezuela

De nuevo jane tuvo esa horrible visión, pero esta vez era más clara, solo pudo ver a tres niños asustados, delante de ellos se alzaba una sombra que se le hacía familiar, esta sombra los miraba con odio.

Jane: estas visiones, me están dando un dolor de cabeza.

Venezuela era hermosa, pero tenía que encontrar la penúltima joya y darse una idea de donde podría estar la ultima.

Jane: debo encontrarla, no me puedo imaginar cómo les estará yendo a los guardianes con Shannon.

**En Burguess**

Todo estaba mal en peor, no habían podido distraer a Shannon lo suficiente, que pasaría si jane no la puede vencer. Jack estaba muy preocupado, Shannon le dijo que jane, su mejor amiga tenía un gran secreto, pero ¿Cuál era? ¿Cuál era ese secreto?, los guardianes tenían la misma pregunta, Jaime y sus amigos se preguntaban quien era la nueva enemiga de los guardianes y ¿Quién era jane?

Jack sabía algo, pero el guardián de la diversión no había dicho nada, su mirada juguetona ahora era una mirada pensativa y angustiada. Shannon se había ido por un momento, pero esas criaturas sombra los vigilaban.

Jaime: Jack! ¿Qué sucede?

Jack: ….. No sé qué sucede, pero ella no se saldrá con la suya.

Pippa: ¿Quién es jane?

Jaime: si, y ¿Quién es ella? (refiriéndose a Shannon).

Jack: jane es mi amiga, es la espíritu de halloween y Shannon pues digamos que es su enemiga, ahora es nuestra enemiga.

Caleb: pensé que O'lantern era el espíritu de halloween.

Jaime: yo también pensé en eso, entonces ¿jane es la nueva guardiana?

Los 5 guardianes asintieron, solo tres de ellos, sabían que tenían una pequeña rivalidad con la nueva integrante. Shannon regreso y al ver a los guardianes y a los niños, demostró que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Norte: ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?

Shannon: nada del otro mundo, solo borrarlos de la existencia y…..gracias Jack….tu sangre me sirvió de algo, con eso puedo a traer alguien que tu conoces.

Jack se sorprendió en verdad estaba hablando de su amiga, Jane, ¿Cómo es que su propia sangre puede atraerla?, ¿será que ella no fue exactamente una humana? Tantas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza.

Jack: Jane va a derrotarte! Estoy seguro de eso.

Shannon: la última vez tuvo suerte, pero ahora ya no, con esto puedo hacerlos desaparecer para siempre.

El frasco que tenía en la mano contenía un liquido y un hechizo que podía desaparecer a los guardianes con solo tocarlos. Los guardianes se pusieron delante de los niños a pesar de sus heridas y que posiblemente desaparecer.

Jaime: no, no, nadie de nosotros quiere que se vayan.

Jack: no lo vamos hacer, te lo prometo.

**En Venezuela.**

Salto del ángel.

Jane estaba desesperada por buscar la joya, le quedaba poco tiempo. Si no encontraba las joyas no podía saber que pasaría con los guardianes, los niños, Jack!, espera acaba de pensar en Jack…..pero solo como amigos ¿verdad?

La cascada en esa selva de ese país era realmente espectacular, solo descanso por unos minutos, no quería distraerse con esta maravilla de la naturaleza.

Jane: se que está aquí….pero si la busco perderé mucho tiempo, debo hacer algo pronto.

Entro a la cascada, su cabello se había mojado aunque le gustaba el cabello liso, pero no le gustaba que se le esponjara y eso es lo que sucedió, se esponjo su cabello pero no exageradamente, un nuevo look.

**En burguess**

Shannon había absorbido un poco de su liquido, con un movimiento rápido le hizo otra herida a Jack, pasaron unos minutos y Jack se sentía cada vez más débil, los guardianes y niños se dieron cuenta que se estaba transparentando.

Jaime: ¿Q-Que le sucede a Jack?

Norte: no lo sé.

Shannon: vaya parece que después de todo funciona (viendo la herida de Jack)

Hada: ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Shannon: el estaba muriendo lentamente y eso es lo que les va a suceder.

Los niños no pudieron contener la tristeza ni siquiera los guardianes, estaban perdiendo a un miembro importante y a un gran amigo.

**En Venezuela**

Jane ahora sí que estaba alterada, presentía a cada momento lo que estaba a punto de suceder, odiaba admitirlo pero al conocer a los guardianes un poco mejor supo que ellos hacían su trabajo, ella les ayudo en secreto cuando meme fue consumido por las pesadillas esa vez, aunque tenía rencor con tres guardianes pero ahora ya no.

Jane: no puede ser, ahora que hago, los guardianes, los niños…..¡santos murciélagos! JACK!

Decidió ir a salvarlos, solo pudo encontrar 4 joyas de las 6 pero eso ya no le importaba, tenía que salvarlos, aun no sabía como lo haría, pero si será necesario sacrificarse.

**En burguess**

Shannon estaba decidía en acabar con los guardianes y seguramente con los niños también, pero su obstáculo más grande seria Jane. La última vez que la vio fue cuando buscaba ese libro donde decía la ubicación de las joyas, pero no lo encontró.

Del otro lado del pueblo jane había llegado rápido con su poder de tele trasportación, pero aun estaba lejos, no dudo en acelerar su velocidad, cuando llego paró en seco al ver que Shannon estaba muy cerca, a jane le hervía la sangre de la furia que sentía, de la nada formo un arco y una flecha negra, su ropa había cambiado un poco, solo que traía una máscara de seda para ocultar su identidad, en su cintura apareció una funda con todo y espada.

Jane: ¿De dónde salió….? Oh! No tengo tiempo para esto.

Preparo la flecha, sabía que era muy parecida a la de arena de pesadilla, pero no tenia de otra. Los guardianes escucharon cuando fue liberada la flecha, primero pensaron que iba hacia meme, pero no fue así, esta flecha paso derecho hasta que llego a su objetivo, la flecha atravesó el oscuro corazón de Shannon que ya estaba a punto de atacar.

Shannon retrocedió un poco, vio la flecha negra, la saco sin ningún problema y con furia. Los guardianes vieron lo furiosa que estaba con quien acaba de interrumpir su plan. Shannon vio al quien se atrevió a interrumpirla, se enojo mas al saber quién era.

Shannon: Tu!

Nadie sabía quién era, pero lo guardianes sabían que era la única esperanza que quedaba para derrotar a shannon, pero ¿Dónde está jane? ¿le habrá pasado algo?, lo que nadie sabía era que era jane quien había lanzado la flecha y estaba retando a su enemiga a una pelea.


	10. Chapter 10 Una llegada inesperada

Origen de los guardianes 2

Una llegada inesperada.

Shannon y el misterioso héroe que había salvado a los guardianes de una posible desaparición, se estaban viendo y retando con la mirada, Jack pudo ver quien había los había salvado tenía un idéntico medallón de oro escondido en su ropa aunque se veía un poco, se preguntaba ¿acaso jane, está aquí?

Shannon comenzó a formar su ataque, luego lo aventó hacia los guardianes, los niños esta vez no podían hacer nada, así que cerraron los ojos, de repente un escudo apareció ante ellos, se dieron cuenta que lo había formado el mismo quien había lanzado la flecha. Jane puso su mayor esfuerzo en mantener el escudo, sea como sea que lo haya hecho.

Shannon: grrrr…..no podrás mantener ese escudo para salvarlos.

Jane solo la miraba enojada, su furia se intensificaba cada vez que Shannon lanzaba otro ataque, el escudo se rompía, se podían ver las grietas, jane se dio cuenta al igual que Shannon, esta solo esperaba que se destruyera el escudo. Cuando se rompió el escudo, un rayo muy potente golpeo a Shannon enviándola hacia un camión donde había aceite.

Jane: ¿eso hice yo?

Jane dirigió la mirada a los guardianes y niños que aun estaban algo asustados, pero lo que le mas le preocupo era el mal estado en que estaba Jack, estaba transparentándose, eso es lo que trataba de hacer Shannon, desaparecerlos con ese hechizo prohibido. Se acercó a Jack, el instintivamente se quería alejar pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

Norte: oye! Aléjate de él! ¿Quién seas?

Jane no le hizo caso, su mano resplandeció con una luz azul verdosa, toco el cuello herido de Jack, quien ya no se alejaba, si no que se dejaba curar. Jane le sonrió, Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se preguntaba si de verdad era su amiga.

Hada: ¿Qué es lo que te hizo?

Jack: me curo mi herida, no me hizo nada malo.

Conejo: aun no confió.

Jack: pues, no veo por qué no confiar.

Norte: porque no sabemos quién es.

Jane: eso yo lo puedo resolver.

Jane había cortado las sogas serpiente con una cuchilla, que nadie supo de donde la había sacado, pero tanto como los niños y los guardianes se dieron cuenta que solo quería ayudar.

Jack: ahora, si confían.

Norte: pues, ahora sí. ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre?

Jane: eso no importa en este momento,…..deben de salir de aquí, es muy peligroso.

Varias criaturas sombra empezaron atacar, pero jane ya las estaba enfrentando, con una velocidad que podría superar a la de conejo, pues solo en unos minutos todas las criaturas que atacaron estaban vencidas. Conejo no podía creer que alguien fuera más rápido que el.

Una de las sombras que no había atacado agarro a jane por la cintura, y no dejaría que escapara. Un sonido ensordecedor se escucho, luego una parte del camión que le había caído encima a Shannon voló, ella salió furiosa, sus ojos se habían vuelto pupilas de serpiente color rojo intenso.

Jane estaba asustada y furiosa, los guardianes y los niños también lo estaban pero más asustados, Shannon se acerco a jane que aun tenía su máscara para ocultar su identidad, Shannon se la quito con brusquedad, se sorprendió de quien se trataba.

Shannon: valla, valla. Que sorpresa verte así, Jane.

Jane: deja las formalidades, no te vas a salir con la tuya.

Shannon: de hecho ya lo hice hace 420 años….con tus verdaderos hermanos.

Jane: ¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

Shannon: has tenido repentinos recuerdos de tu pasado, ¿no es así?...oww, miren a la hermana mayor que se sacrifico por ellos, que tierno. (Con sarcasmo). Además ya debes saber lo que quiero, si no me lo das, eso niños lo pagaran caro.

Jane: grrrr….me las vas a pagar.

Shannon: ¿Por qué te preocupas por esos niños?...ellos ni siquiera han hecho algo por ti.

Jane: tal vez no hayan hecho algo por mi…..pero sé que ellos aunque no crean en mi, ellos siempre mantendrán la llama dentro de mí, eso significa que no me importa perder la vida de nuevo si se trata de protegerlos de personas como TU!

Shannon: BIEN! Si, quieres perder la vida de nuevo y esta vez para siempre! Yo hare que la pierdas.

Jane aun estaba agarrada de la criatura sombra, pero ella le mordió en el brazo hasta hacerle una herida muy grande, las demás criaturas se alejaban de jane mientras se limpiaba la sangre, si es que era eso. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos de que jane había mordido a una criatura sombra, aunque aun no sabían la identidad, puesto que jane había puesto otro escudo para que ninguna criatura les atacara.

Norte: será que nos salvo un vampiro….

Conejo: eso es imposible! Pero los amigos de jane son vampiros, pero por que uno de ellos…..y ¿Dónde está jane?

Jaime: siempre quise conocer a un vampiro.

Pippa: Jaime, los vampiros solo existen en las películas.

Jaime: puede que sí, pero no sospechan que el que nos salvo supera la velocidad de conejo y derribo a esas cosas en poco tiempo.

Conejo: oye! Nadie me puede superar…. (Eso espero), ni siquiera paleta helada.

Jack: eso, ya lo veremos canguro.

La mordida causo que jane fuera liberada, y no se contuvo en atacar a Shannon, ella ya estaba lista para la pelea hasta la muerte. Las dos tenían listas sus espadas que chocaron una contra otra, tanto Shannon como jane esperaban el ataque de su contrincante.

Shannon había atacado primero, pero jane esquivo el ataque y devolvió el ataque, pero también su enemiga lo había esquivado, las dos eran buenas en esto, años de práctica y la vez que se encontraron fue hace tiempo casi 20 años. Sería extraño que un par de chicas tuviera una espada como arma y sin casi ninguna protección.

Shannon: esta vez no me podrás vencer.

Jane: encontrare la manera de hacerlo.

Shannon: algo me dice, que tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que eres un monstro.

Jane: BASTA! Eso no es verdad, nunca lo fue.

Shannon: oh! Entonces explícame por que tu reflejo dice otra cosa.

Jane se vio en el reflejo de una ventana y efectivamente lo que estaba diciendo Shannon era verdad, era un monstro que podría causar miedo, pero eso no le iba a impedir derrotar a Shannon, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué le habrá pasado a sus verdaderos hermanos?, podía recordar pequeños fragmentos de su pasado, pero solo eso, acaso ellos…..no, no quería pensar en esa horrible idea.

Shannon: se que tuviste un repentino recuerdo de esa noche.

Jane: ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál noche? DIMELO!


	11. Chapter 11 Mi pasado

Origen de los guardianes 2

Mi pasado.

Jane le habia exigido a Shannon que le dijera sobre esa noche,los repentinos recuerdos que habia tenido, pero solo en pequeños fragmentos.

Shannon: Bien, veamos…..unos cazadores iban detrás de ti, por un crimen que fue causado por una criatura peligrosa,sospechaban de ti y cuando se dieron cuenta de tu verdadera identidad ¡te quemaron viva!

Jane tuvo de repente esos horrible recuerdos de esa noche, el collar que estaba escondido entre su ropa empezo a brillar intensamente. Jane lo vio y se dio cuenta que las joyas no solo eran piedras brillantes, dentro de ellas guardaban sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK.**

**Una noche tranquila, en un castillo de un pais muy lejano, dentro de una habitacion una princesa se habia despertado por el ruido de afuera, se asomo y vio que sus subditos querian entrar a la fuerza, ella se asusto. Asi que desperto a sus tres hermanos menores.**

**Darren: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Jane: ¡quieren entrar al castillo a la fuerza!**

**Jake y Darren: ¿Qué?!**

**Jane: shhh! **

**Darlyn: ¿es algo malo hermana? (inocente)**

**Jane: si, lo es. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.**

**Jake: ¿Cómo?**

**Jane: tendra que ser a caballo.**

**Darren: amm, hermana, tu eres la unica con caballo.**

**Jane: exactamente, nos iremos en perla.**

**Los cuatro hermanos corrieron hacia la salida de la cocina, para llegar al establo, jane cargo a su hermana, para no retrasarse tanto. Cuando llegaron, la yegua se altero y relincho, pero jane tuvo que calmarla con su tacto.**

**Cuando los aldeanos, entraron al castillo,parecia que todos los pasillos estaban completamente vacios,alguien logro ver que quienes estaban persiguiendo habian logrado llegar al establo, se los dijo a los demas.**

**Jane pudo escuchar la conmocion que venia tras ellos,asi que les indico a sus hermanos que suvieran a la yegua. La yegua salto la barda que era pequeña, y siguio su camino hacia el bosque.**

**Jake: hermana! Nos estan siguiendo!**

**Jane: oh no!...Bien! Hay que acelerar el paso. Perla corre lo mas rapido que puedas.**

**La yegua acelero su velocidad sin ningun problema, salto un rio que estaba mas abajo y llego al otro lado. Los persiguidores se perdieron durante ese tiempo.**

**Jane: bien! (volteo hacia los dos lados y reconocio el lugar) ustedes deben seguir solos.**

**Jake: ¿Qué?! NO!**

**Darlyn: no quiero estar sola. (sollozando)**

**Jane: lo se, tranquilos no estaran solos, los protegere. Ahora entren a esa cueva, ahí estaran a salvo (les dio un ultimo abrazo)…..los voy extrañar.**

**Darren: tambien nosotros!**

**Jane: ahora vayan! Rapido!**

**Jane espero que sus hermanos se alejaran mas, cuando ya no los veia, escucho algo tras ella, se volteo y vio a los perseguidores, no tuvo otra opcion mas que correr. Los perseguidores la siguieron, parecia que no tenian un motivo. Jane se tropezo con una rama, al darse cuenta que los peseguidores estaban serca, se quito sus zapatos y de nuevo corrio pero mas rapido, se preguntaba ¿Cómo habia sucedido?**

**Las plantas que atravesaba le rasgaban su vestido pero eso ya no le importaban en lo absoluto, se sentia libre, pero ese pequeño descuido la hizo casi chocar contra una roca gigante, asi que freno y callo de rodillas, volteo y los perseguidores ya la tenian acorralada, le dispararon un tranquilizante que no supo de donde habia salido.**

**Cuando desperto, estaba en hoguera, sus padres le decian que esas cosas mataban a personas inocentes que según los aldeanos eran brujas, jane se preguntaba ¿por que estaba ahí? ¿Ella no era una bruja o si?, jane intento razonar con ellos pero era inutil sus esfuerzos.**

**Jane: oigan! YO no soy quien buscan! No soy una bruja! **

**¿?: no es una bruja, pero si una vampira, la peor criatura de la noche.**

**Jane: pueda que si sea una vampira, pero jamas! Les haria daño a ninguno de ustedes!**

**Unos gritos de niños se escucharon a lo lejos, jane supo de quienes eran esos gritos, volteo donde surgio el ruido y tambien los aldeanos, todos murmuraban de quienes podrian ser**

**¿?: lo ven! Ella secuestro a esos niños y luego hizo que alguien les hiciera algo malo y…..creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Los que estaban acargo de la hoguera la predieron sin pensarlo dos veces, jane estaba realmente asustada, no queria morir de esa forma, pero ya era demasiado tarde las llamas la consumian, alzo la vista y vio la luna, le salieron lagrimas de que ya no podia ver de nuevo a sus hermanos.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Shannon: parece que ya sabes la dura realidad. Ahora dame el medallon!

Jane: (habia vuelto a la realidad) NUNCA!

Shannon: querias que te dijera sobre esa noche, y lo hice ¿no?...ahora damelo!

Jane: JAMAS! Ya te lo dije no me importa perder de nuevo la vida.

Shannon: (suspiro) de todas formas me lo esperaba….tendre que utilizar mi arma secreta.

Shannon saco el frasco donde estaba la sangre de Jack, jane pudo reconocerla por su olor, pero algo diferente contenia, algo que no persivia por que la sangre era tentadora, los guardianes y los niños apenas podian ver que jane intentaba alejarse de esa tentacion pero era probable que ella hiciera lo peor.

Pero algo sorprendente paso, jane habia agarrado el frasco para sorpresa de los guardianes y niños pero para shannon eso le causaba felicidad,lo que nadie esperaba es que jane tiro el frasco ropiendolo en pedazos, la alegria de shannon ahora era rabia y furia de que su plan no habia funcionado.

Jane: muy buen intento, pero un pequeño detalle, no soy una vampira…..soy hibrida!

Shannon: ¿Qué?!

Jane: lo supe, por mis recuerdos…tu nunca me vas a tentar con nada.

**FLASHBACK.**

**Una tarde de invierno, tres niños que vivian en un castillo jugaban en su patio una pelea de bolas de nieve, de tanto jugar una bola de nieve golpeo a una adolecente que estaba entretenida con un libro muy especial.**

**Jane: ¿Quién fue?**

**Sus hermanos se sorprendieron al saber a quien habian golpeado, intentaron culparse unos a otros pero no funcionaba, su hermana se paro y empezo a perseguirlos, cuando los atrapo los castigaba con cosquillas.**

**Su madre la reina los llamo para que entraran al castillo pues estaba apunto de oscurecer, los niños estaban tristes, su hermana regreso por su libro, jane habia alzado la mirada pues habia sentido que la obsevaban y era cierto…..un conejo que pasaba por ahí, la miraba curioso, jane lo quiso saludar pero en vez de eso le salio un gruñido animal que nunca supo hasta ahora, con ese gruñido habia espantado al conejo y la sorprendio a ella.**

**Cuando entro al castillo le pregunto a su madre por que cuando vio a un lindo conejito en vez de saludarlo le gruño.**

**Jane: mama! ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Reina Claudia: claro! Dime!**

**Jane: pues….fui por mi libro y vi un conejito pero en vez de saludarlo como siempre lo he hecho, le gruñi y lo asuste mucho…..y no se que me pasa.**

**Su padre el rey jugaba un momento con sus hijos menores, pero noto la preocupacion de su unica hija mayor, asi que se aserco a su esposa y a su hija.**

**Luis: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Reina Claudia: cariño, es hora!**

**Rey Luis: ¿hora de que?**

**Su esposa le señalo con la mirada a su hija, el rey supo a que se referia, asi que los dos guiaron a jane hacia un cuarto.**

**Jane: mama, papa ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**Rey Luis: tu madre y yo te debemos decir algo,mas bien es el secreto de la familia.**

**Jane: podrian explicarse.**

**Reina Claudia: tus hermanos y tu son hibridos, es decir vienen de dos especies diferentes, dos especies de mounstros.**

**Jane: ¿Qué?...¿por que no me lo dijeron antes?**

**Rey Luis: no queriamos que te asustaras y lo vieras como una mentira.**

**Jane: entiendo, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**Rey Luis: Solo alejate de la luz solar, el ajo,las balas de plata….oh y no salgas en luna llena.**

**Jane: esta bien lo hare.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Jane: asi, que ni siquiera lo intentes.

Shannon: veamos que te parece esto.

Shannon se le avalanzo a jane, haciendola caer en el suelo, su enemiga estaba tomando la forma de un enorme lobo, jane no lo podia creer. Asi que supo que la criatura que habia atacado a los aldeanos no era ella, si no que era shannon y ella fue la que la culpo.

Jane: asi, que tu fuiste la que ataco y luego me culpaste y tu…..(se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado con sus hermanos)…!me las vas apagar!

Shannnon:eso ya quisiera verlo!

Shannon sin ninguna delicadeza arrojo a jane hacia donde estaba el escudo que protegia a los guardianes y los niños, shannon se dio cuenta de eso, jane estaba inconsiente, pero vio de reojo las intenciones de su enemiga. Asi que invoco la niebla, para camuflarse y transformarse tambien en un medallon de nuevo brillo mostrandole otro recuerdo de su pasado, uno de su niñez cuando aun no nacian sus hermanos.

**FLASHBACK**

**Una noche, en un castillo vivian los reyes que tenian a su pequeña hija de 5 años, que dormia en su propia habitacion, en eso se escucho un grito que vino de la misma habitacion.**

**La niña que se llamaba jane, desperto y veia algo inatural en su habitacion, los aldeanos decian que solo era un cuento para que los niños se fueran a dormir temprano, le decian el coco, pero su verdadero nombre era Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas.**

**Jane: ¿Q-Quién eres tu?**

**Pitch: enserio? No me conoces.**

**Jane: (solo nego con la cabeza)**

**Pitch: soy el rey de las pesadillas.**

**Jane: s-soy jane, la princesa jane.**

**Pitch: una princesa, mmm y ¿como es que me puedes ver si ni siquiera sabes quien soy?**

**Jane: no, lo se, mis padres dicen que soy especial. Pero no se a que se refieren.**

**Pitch: si, lo creo. (asercandose).**

**Jane: oye alejate (ojos brillantes, y dientes filosos).**

**Pitch: oye tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño.**

**El sonido de la puerta alerto a pitch haciendo que se fuera del cuarto de jane, cuando se abrio la puerta sus padres entraron alterados por el grito que escucharon,los ojos brillantes y los dientes filosos desaparecieron.**

**Reina Claudia: ¿estas bien hija mia?**

**Jane: estoy bien.**

**Rey Luis: Que susto no diste.**

**Sus padres la abrazaron,pero sabian que pronto tendria que saber la verdad.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**


	12. Chapter 12 batalla final

Origen de los guardianes 2

Batalla final.

Los guardianes y niños ya no podian ver que es lo que pasaba pero podian ver las figuras de dos lobas que se gruñian y esperaban a que una de ellas diera el primer golpe.

Shannon: esta vez no podras protegerlos.

Jane: sobre mi cadaver.

Las dos lobas empezaron su pelea, con golpes, mordidas pero siempre tratando de encontrar el punto debil de su enemiga, los guardianes sentian la necesidad de ayudarla pero no podian por que las criaturas que jane habia vencido anteriormente se habian levantado de nuevo.

Jack: ¿Qué esas cosas no se van a dar por vencidas?

Conejo: parece que no. ¿Qué hacemo Norte?

Norte: tendremos que esperar, solo queda eso…

Jack: pero hay que ayudar….no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo.

Conejo: aunque me duela, pero jack tiene razon devemos de hacer algo.

Hada: estoy de acuerdo.

Meme: (¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?)

Norte: es cierto, no sabemos como salir.

Conejo intento abrir sus ajugeros pero no funcionaba, el escudo se le hacia muy familiar que no dejaba abrir los tuneles ni siquiera los portales con esferas de Norte.

Jaime: esperen, ¿esa no es la espada de quien nos salvo?

Claud: es cierto, la portaba antes de convertirse en un lobo.

Jane habia sido atrapada por las criaturas sombra, y esta vez no se dejarian morder, por que ya sabian ese movimiento, pero jane se volvio invisible y de nuevo los vencio sin ningun problema, su fuerza habia aumentado. Shannon estaba furiosa, asi que la ataco, de nuevo se mordieron, jane con sus garras le rasguño un ojo a shanoon, esta grito de dolor, pero se recupero y de nuevo ataco, esta vez ya era en serio. Los guardianes de verdad estaban desesperados en ayudar pero no sabian como, si ni siquiera sabian como salir, no habia alguna forma, tal vez esperar sea la mejor opcion.

En la pelea, parecia que shannon tenia la ventaja de fuerza para vencer a jane, pero el medallon brillo cegando a su enemiga, jane sabia lo significaba, era un nuevo recuerdo.

**Flashback**

**2 años despues de la batalla contra Pitch y antes de ser nombrada guardiana.**

**4 dias antes de halloween jane volaba tranquila jugando con la hojas, de lo distraida que estaba no se fijo por donde iba, hasta que choco con alguien los dos calleron al pasto,no fue una caida nada agradable para ninguno de los dos.**

**Jane: oye, ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**¿?: dimelo tu, eres la que estaba distraida.**

**La voz pertenecia a un chico, pero era una voz mas grave mas adulta, cuando alzaron la vista, se quedaron perplejos, ninguno sabia quien era, jane se asusto un poco, por que no habia visto alguien que ya no es adolecente.**

**¿?: no, se que ocurre, pero no creo que sea necesario que reacciones asi. (ayudandola apararse)….por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Jane: mi nombre es jane halloween.**

**¿?: ¿jane halloween? Imposible! **

**Jane:¿Qué es imposible?...¿y cual es tu nombre?**

**¿?: soy jack o'lantern, seguro que ya haz escuchado sobre mi….solo dime Jackson**

**Jane: si, si escuche de ti….pero ¿Cómo es posible que haya otro espiritu de otoño?**

**Jackson: asi, que tu eres una espiritu de otoño.**

**Jane: si, asi es...**

**Jackson: yo soy algo como un fantasma espiritual…**

**Jane: un hibrido!**

**Jackson: no se a que te refieres, pero creo que si soy lo dijiste.**

**Jane: bueno, fue un placer conocerte,jackson.**

**Jackson: igualmente**

**En Halloween**

**Jane: vaya no pense encontrarte por aquí.**

**Jackson: ni yo, sabes tenemos mucho en comun…..supongo que podremos ser amigos.**

**Jane: si,entonces amigos por siempre.**

**Jackson: amigos por siempre…. Por cierto quiero darte esto…..lo encontre y quise dartelo.**

**Jane: oh, muchas gracias…yo siento no haberte traido nada (poniendose el brazalete)**

**Jackson: nah! No hay problema….seguramente te servira en cualquier momento.**

**Jane le dio una sonrisa amistosa, jackson se la devolvio, siguieron viendo a los niños.**

**Fin flashback**

Jane con eso se dio el valor a golpear a Shannon hasta el punto de herirla gravemente, cuando se incorporo su rostro estaba con una herida mu grande en el ojo dos raspones en las piernas y una herida sangrante en la mano, se vio sorprendida ya que nunca le habia pasado eso, se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?, esta vez jane ataco, las dos no se dejaban de lastimar.

Shannon: sabia que tenias ese medallon, por ultima vez damelo o ellos pagaran las consecuencias.

Jane: ya te lo he dicho no te lo dare jamas, en la vida…ni siquiera se para que lo quieres.

Shannon: interesante pregunta…..necesito ese medallon para abrir el portal de la dimension oscura.

Jane: ¿Qué?! ….¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ese lugar?

Shannon: jajaja, claro que lo se, yo tambien eh estado ahí.

Shannon le ataco, esta vez derribando a jane y mordiedole en una parte muy sensible de ella, shannon se dio cuenta que era su punto debil,asi que de nuevo lo hizo, un aullido de dolor se escucho hasta donde estaban los guardianes y niños, con eso hasta hacia que les irizaba el cabello de lo terrorifico que se escuchaba. Todos vieron en direccion donde se produjo el ruido y lo que vieron los asusto mas, los niños estaban empezando a llorar…Jack estaba en pleno shock…..trataba de encontrar la salida, para ayudar…..pero no era posible, el escudo que los mantenia a salvo era muy potente.

Jack: no, noooo, no…..((jane, no me hagas esto por favor)).

Shannon al terminar su acto de crueldad,les dirijio la mirada a los guardianes y a los niños que estaban asustados por la mirada que le dirijia,era realmente terrorifica, causaba miedo de verdad, los niños fueron calmandose un poco, pero se sentian preocupados por que a pesar de perder la ultima esperanza, los guardianes los protegian a toda costa, jack no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Jane, ya la habia identificado bien cuando el medallon ya estaba a la vista.

Shannon camino hacia ellos, siempre con la misma mirada malvada, su boca tenia unas cuantas gotas de sangre, pero los niños vieron detrás de ella y vieron que el cuerpo de Jane se habia levantado parecia estar bien, todo paso muy rapido jane habia acumulado suficiente energia y corrio con una velocidad insuperable haciendo aparecer un vortice y empujo a shannon hacia el, jane tambien cayo en el vortice, cerrandolo despues de que las dos chicas desaparecieran, las sombras instantaneamente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno y el escudo desaparecio al instante.

Todos se vieron confundidos al no saber lo que estaba pasando, pasaron unos minutos que parecia una eternidad hasta que de nuevo el vortice aparecio, una figura salio de el, nadie se atrevia asercarse, pero lo hicieron por curiosidad, cuando se asercaron mas se dieron cuenta que era quien los habia salvado, jack estaba aliviado, pero preocupado por las heridas que ahora tenia Jane, que parecian aun peor despues del encuentro en el hogar de jane.

Jack: devemos ayudarla, no podemos dejarla asi.

Conejo: no lo se, crees que no reaccione agresiva…..espera ¿Cómo sabes que es hembra?

Jack: ammm bueno pues…..acabo de darme cuenta (rojo de vergüenza).

Norte: bien, suerte que traje algunos vendajes por si acaso.

Jack y conejo la sostuvieron mientras norte, meme, Hada y los niños ayudaban a vendarla. Solo faltaba una venda y era en una de sus patas donde estaba la mordida que era la mas horrible ya que era un poco profunda. Esperaron a que despertara,pasaron unos minutos y nada….otros minutos, nada, otros minutos nada,todos estaban perdiendo las esperanzas pero un movimiento de sus orejas les alarmo la atencion, jane aun estaba en esa forma, abrio lo ojos, su mirada era borrosa, gruño un poco, aun podia persivir el olor de su enemiga, cuando su mirada fue aclarandose se dio cuenta de donde estaba, dirijio su mirada a los niños que la miraban curiosos al igual que los guardianes, pero lo que le llamo la atencion es que uno de los guardianes le acariciaba la cabeza se dio cuenta que era jack. Trato de levantarse, pero las heridas aun frescas se lo impedian pero trato de nuevo,ella se dio cuenta de su herida de su pata, asi que con naturalidad le dio la pata a jack y el se la vendo con cuidado.

El medallon brillo de nuevo pero absorbiendo a jane en su forma de lobo, jack aun sostenia su pata que ahora se formaba una mano humana, definitivamente era Jane, ninguno de los cuatro guardianes podia creer lo que estaba viendo, pero jack parecia feliz de que regresara su mejor amiga, que no pudo mas y la abrazo fuerte.

Jane: jack? ¿podrias dejar de abrazarme? Me estas ahorcando!

Jack: oh si! Lo siento!

Norte: a ver si entendi, ¿tu eras quien nos salvo de una desaparicion?

Jane: si!

Conejo: ¿tambien le curaste la herida a jack?

Jane: si! (ya fastidiada)

Hada iba a preguntar otra cosa, relacionada a que ella se convirtio en una loba pero jane se adelanto adivinando la pregunta.

Jane: si, fui yo quien se convirtio en una loba.

Los niños estaban curiosos, se asercaron para saber si esa chica que estaba a lado de jack era la espiritu de halloween, jaime pregunto ya que era el mas curioso, se habia dado cuenta que jane aun conservaba las orejas de lobo.

Jaime: ¿ella es la espiritu de Halloween?

Jack: si, es ella. (orgulloso de su amiga).

Jane: espera…..tu? ustedes me pueden ver?

Los niños asintieron,ya que era cierto a pesar de que era la noche en que los espiritus se pueden ver.

Jane: no puedo creerlo,esto es emocionante….¿Que saben de mi?

Claud: no mucho, solo sabemos tu leyenda…..siempre nos la cuentan antes de salir de vacaciones.

Jane: cierto, cierto….

Jaime: entonces,¿ jack o'lantern no es el unico espirtu de halloween?

Jane: no, no es el unico.

Jaime: lo conoces.

Jane: ¿conocerlo? Es mi hermano.

Caleb: wow, tiene mucho sentido.

Norte: bien, jane ¿nos podrias ayudar con nuestros poderes?

Jane: no lo se, el echizo que les puso Shannon, es muy raro y prohibido…la mayoria de esos hechizos son inrrevertibles.

Hada: haz un intento….

Jane: lo intentare pero necesitaria una ayuda extra…..

Derrepente se escucho el ruido de una moto, se paro al instante casi derrapandose, todos voltearon y se encontraron con un motociclista rebelde, pero la diferencia era que llevaba un casco en forma de calabaza. El muchacho se bajo y parecia no estar muy contento.

¿?: ¿Quién de ustedes, idiotas, SECUESTRO A MI HERMANA?

Conejo: ¿tu quien eres?

El chico se quito el casco, para revelar su identidad, nadie podria creer que enfrente de ellos estaba el mismiso jack o'lantern. Vestia de negro,botas negras con franjas naranjas, su pantalon igual de negro, traia puesto un cinturon con una calabaza con ojos rojos, su cabello se movia como el fuego, era de color naraja con toque de rojo, sus ojos eran un azul intenso convinados con negro.

¿?: Mi nombre es jack o'lantern, bola de pelos! Dime solo Jackson.

Conejo: ¿bola de pelos?... tu! Ya veras.

Conejo iba atacarlo con su boomerang pero jackson pero el lo agarro de la muñeca, a pesar de ser delgado pero no exageradamente, era realmente fuerte.

Jackson: ¿Fuiste tu, quien secuestro a mi hermana?! ¿verdad?!

Conejo: no,no…yo no lo hice…por favor sueltame.

Jackson: Fue usted viejo! (dijiendose a Norte).

Norte: no, muchacho, yo no haria. (dandose cuenta de la fuerza del chico).

Jackson fue amenazando con la mirada a los guardianes restantes, cuando se encontro con ojos de jane, su rostro de furia se convirtio en una de alegria,corrio abrazarla, estaba muy preocupado por ella y mucho. Los que estaban viendo esa hermosa y rara escena se quedaron con la boca abierta, primero se encuentran con un chico furico y ahora ven a un chico cariñoso con jane.

Jackson: estaba preocupado por ti, hermana!

Jane: lo se! Hermano!

Todos: ¿Qué?!

Jackson: (regreso a mirarlos con furia) si, le tocan un solo cabello a jane! Los mandare directo al hospital (crujiendo sus nudillos, y con una mirada psicopata), ENTENDIDO.

Todos asintieron temerosos de que le podria hacer algo, ahora todos sabian que no debian hacerle algo malo a jane, como lastimarla derrepente, por que su hermano podria hacerles algo peor.

Jack: ahora dime, ¿Quién carajos te secuestro? ¿Fueron ellos?

Jane: al principio si…pero…..oye, no espera (deteniendo a jackson para que no lastime a sus nuevos amigos)…..puedo explicarlo.

Jackson: te escucho.

Jane: ufff! Al principio pense que si, pero despues ellos me dijeron que ahora soy una guardiana, no les crei, pero luego me enfrente a Shannon y la venci, pero ella hizo que perdieran sus poderes y lo de hace 18 años fue un terrible mal entendido.

Jackson: (alzando una ceja) ¿eso es cierto?

Los guardianes asintieron, admitian su error enfrente de tal vez el espiritu mas poderoso de todos.

Jackson: bien,lo perdono!...y si lo ayudare a recuperar sus poderes.


	13. Chapter 13 Regreso de los poderes

Origen de los guardianes 2

**Regreso de los poderes.**

Norte: ¿Cómo recuperaremos nuestros poderes?

Jackson: dejenme pensar…..mmm, a ver fueron atados con sogas serpiente (caminando alrededor de los guardianes), en ese momento supongo que perdieron parte de sus poderes.

Hada: Asi es,es correcto….Shannon me quito mis alas.

Jackson: ¿sus alas?...ah si, eres el hada de los dientes….vaya eso se complica mas.

Conejo: ¿A que te refieres?

Jackson: si, hay una forma de revertir eso echizos prohibidos.

Jack: ¿echizos prohibidos?

Jackson: si, se encuentra en uno de los libros que tiene jane en su casa, lo se por que una vez me invito y lo encontre….(chasqueo sus dedos) ya lo tengo….la unica forma es hacer un circulo de sal, fuego y el antidoto…jane me harias el favor de utilizar tu poder de fuego.

Jane: por supuesto. (su mano prendio fuego).

Jackson: ahora necesitamos la sal…..destripadora la sal!

Conejo: ¿Quién se llama asi?

Jackson: Mi moto, por supuesto.

La moto de jackson tomo la forma de un animal pero tenia partes de otros animales que eran: cuerpo de un perro, garras de un gato y las alas de un halcon. Ella se aserco a olisquear a los niños, luego les ronroneo y le lambio la cara, fue hacia los guardianes , los rodeo con una sal especial.

Jackson: buena chica! Tu premio….dos huesos. (los avento hacia su mascota)….en que estaba…oh si! Jane prende la sal.

Jane: claro.

El fuego fue rodeando a los guardianes, que aun no sabian si confiar en el chico, pues habian escuchado que era malvado, pero tambien habian dicho que jane era asi,las apariencias engañan ¿cierto?

Conejo: ¿Crees que no nos hara daño?

Jackson: aunque quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo di mi palabra de honor…..asi que lo siento esta vez no…sera para otra ocasión.

Norte: ¿de verdad nos haras daño en otra ocasión?

Jackson: claro que no, solo bromeaba.

Jackson hizo aparecer un frasco con un liquido, los niños ya se habian apartado desde hace mucho, para que no haiga ningun inconveniente, luego jackson abrio el frasco y virtio un poco dentro del circulo. El antidoto estaba funcionando, pues los guardianes, cada unos estaba rodeado por un tipo de esfera que tenia el color que representaba cada de unos minutos, el fuego habia desaparecido, ni siquiera habia rastro de que algo habia sido quemado, los guardianes habian recuperado sus poderes al fin.

Conejo: funciono.

Hada: mis alas regresaron.

Norte: …¿Cómo podemos agradecerte?

Jackson: nah!... no tienen que agradecerme, es mi trabajo de todas formas, no la verdad no lo es, pero ya les dije la condicion.

Jack: ¿en verdad es tu hermano? (le pregunto a jane que estaba muy feliz de verlo como antes).

Jane: no es mi hermano de verdad,es mi mejor amigo,el unico que tuve durante varios años, un poco despues de conocer a los demas…..lo considero mi hermano por que hicimos una promesa.

Jackson: ¿tu debes ser jack frost? ¿eh?

Jack: s-si soy yo.

Jackson: oye, tranquilo no voy a lastimarte…y pensar que conoceria alguien llamado igual que yo.

Jack: jeje, que loco.

Jackson: bien, (susurrandole al oido) suerte con ella,tigre (adivinando que jack frost le gustaba jane).

Jack: ¿no entiendo a que te refieres?

Jackson: no lo disimules, jack. Se te nota mucho, jajaja y eso que no soy cupido.

Norte: bien, jane¿ creo que estas lista para el juramento?

Jane: lista!

Norte dijo el juramento, todos estaban presentes hasta su hermano jackson que la apoyaba, estaba algo nerviosa pero se tranquilizo cuando norte finalizo el juramento y esperaba su respuesta.

Jane: lo juro!

Norte: bien, jane, seras una guardiana, ahora y para siempre.

Jaime: ¿Todavia hay tiempo para Halloween? (preguntandole a jane)

Jane: oh! No, no,no…me olvide que es hoy….¿Que voy hacer?

Jackson: tranquila hermana, yo ya encargue de eso…..sabes que tambien tengo esa responsabilidad.

Jane: oh! Gracias!...ufff por poco me pongo histerica.

Jackson: Entonces nos vemos mas tarde. (se subio a su moto que tomo la forma en que antes estaba).

Jackson se fue por la carretera y luego a la moto le salieron unas enormes alas de aguila pero muy similares a las de un dragon.

Norte: bueno, tenemos que irnos…y creo que jane no se ha subido al trineo.

Jane: no, gracias ademas tengo que estar pendiente durante esta noche. (empezando a flotar).

Jack: (decidio decirle sus sentimientos como se lo habia dicho jackson) espera, jane…..queria decirte algo.

Jane: (bajo de nuevo) ¿Cómo que?

Jack: bueno han pasado no se cuantos dias o semanas, pero bueno es que yo, yo estoy enamorado de ti…..y queria preguntarte ¿si quisieras ser…..mi novia?

Jane: jack! No se que decir…..es muy repentino

Jack: sabia que no aceptarias (perdiendo las esperanzas).

Jane: (pensando) SI, si quiero ser tu novia.

Jack: ¿Qué? Pero ¿pense que tu n….? (interrumpido por un beso).

Jane lo agarro de su sudadera y le dio un beso, conejo ya sabia que jack estaba perdidamente enamorado de jane, aunque no sabia que tanto, los niños varones por supuesto hicieron una mueca de asco, mientras las niñas suspiraban. Al terminar el beso, jack estaba encantado, era su primer beso en 300 años.

Jack: wow (muy enamorado)

Jane: (solo rio a la expresion de su novio).

FIN?

**ANTENCION CHICOS, ESTO AUN NO ACABA, ESCRIBIRE MAS AVENTURAS COMO ONE SHOT PERO ESTARAN AHÍ MISMO EN EL FIC, SI GUSTAN DARME IDEAS CON GUSTO LAS RESIVIRE Y PUEDE QUE LAS PONGA EN EL FIC, SOLO ESCRIBAN EL REVIEW, LAS IDEAS QUE QUIERAN PONER HAGANLO.**

**UNA COSA MAS TENGO DIBUJOS DE MIS PROPIAS IDEAS,ASI QUE SI GUSTAN VERLAS, SOLO ESCRIBAN GIRLPHANTOMFROST Y ME ENCONTRARAN AHÍ MISMO O DIRECTO EN DEVIANART Y ESCRIBEN LO MISMO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO….BYE.**


	14. Chapter 14 paseo nocturno

Origen de los guardianes 2

1º One shot.

Paseo nocturno.

(es un parecido al capitulo de locura de luna de drama total todos estrellas, jeje)

8 de noviembre.

Jack habia invitado a jane a dar un paseo nocturno, jane le decia que no tenia ganas de salir.

Jane: jack! Lo siento, pero no quiero salir en especial hoy.

Jack. ¿Por qué no?

Jane: sabes que en luna llena soy otra.

Jack: no importa, eres mi novia y te apoyare en lo que sea.

Jane: gracias!, pero enserio no quiero ir….y más cuando hoy es luna azul.

Jack: no entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres salir en ese tipo de luna?

Jane: es, peligroso, me afecta en todo sentido…..es como un eclipse, hace que el hombre de la luna pierda contacto y la mayoria de los animales cambian, tambien los hombres lobo pierden el control de si.

Jack: entonces estare contigo, hasta que termine el eclipse.

Al escuchar eso Jane se mostro aun mas preocupada, no queria lastimar a su novio y mejor amigo,pero jack estaba decidido.

Jane: pero no quiero lastimarte.

Jack: te aseguro que no me va a pasar nada..

Jane: esta bien.

Jack habia convencido a jane del paseo nocturno, pero le tenia algo preocupado, como era su primer cita, tenia que ser lo mas romantico. El le habia preguntado al hermano de Jane, jackson, como sorprender a jane.

**Flashback.**

**Jack y jane habian dado un paseo en el trineo, con los demas guardianes, jane no habia tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar un paseo en trineo, bueno excepto la primer vez que conocio a los guardianes, pues ellos le confesaron que la habian traido al polo en el trineo pero ella estaba dormida.**

**Despues los guardianes junto bajaron en casa de jane o mejor dicho su castillo pues le habian preguntado por que vivia alli, jane como ya tenia sus recuerdos en el medallon, que nunca se quitaba, les dijo que era una princesa, y vaya sorpresa que tuvieron los guardianes y tambien jack, pues habian sido un poco bruscos(excepto jack y meme),con una princesa.**

**Jane: Que lindo, paseo en el trineo me diverti mucho…**

**Jack: si, yo tambien.**

**Jane: me gustaria que fuera una cita, ente nosotros dos, con los demas me siento un poco incomoda.**

**Jane se habia ido a su habitacion a cambiarse para irse a dormir pues estaba muy cansada, su hermano vio que jack frost tenia una cara de preocupacion, no es que le importe el chico,pero apoyaria al chico por su hermana.**

**Jackson: oye! ¿Qué tienes?**

**Jack: no es, nada….solo es que no se como planear una cita.**

**Jackson: te dire algo,jane no es facil de sorprender…..pero te dare un consejo a ella le gustan mucho la flores colmillo.**

**Jack:¿Qué son las flores colmillo?**

**Jackson: esas flores son una rareza, se dice que crecen en los panteones, pero su perfume,con eso…..te aseguro que la sorprenderas.**

**Jack: y ¿Dónde voy a conseguir esas flores? Ni se donde se encuentran.**

**Jackson: estan en el patio trasero.**

**Jack: dijiste que crecen en los panteones.**

**Jackson: exactamente! Y esas flores son muy muy especiales.**

**Jack entendio que el panteon mas sercano estaba en el pateo trasero del castillo, jackson lo jalo para guiarlo asi alli. Cuando llegaron jack recogio las flores, olian exactamente al perfume de jane o eso creia.**

**Jack: wow! Huele al perfume de Jane.**

**Jackson: eso es por que en este momento estas pensando en ella, esas flores cambian su perfume cada que alguien este pensando en una persona.**

**Jack: oh! Ya veo, por eso dijiste que eran muy muy especiales.**

**Jackson: jaja, si lo se.**

**Fin del flashback**

Salieron hacia al bosque, alejados de la civilizacion humana, pues jane temia lastimar a alguien.

Jack: tranquila, no va apasar nada.

Jane: si, esta bien….jack puedo preguntarte algo.

Jack: dime

Jane: ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de mi?

Jack: aaah pues primero sabia que no eras mala,segundo por que eres muy linda, inteligente, valiente y eres mi mejor amiga, tercero por que te sacrificaste por mi y por los demas.

Jane: gracias! Pense que solo te enamoraste por mi belleza.

Los dos se sentaron junto a un lago, donde se podia admirar la luna, aunque jane intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, por otro lado jack esperaba el momento para darle esas flores colmillo. El eclipse estaba empezando, jane se alerto ante eso, temblaba un poco, jack le agarro la mano, pero luego se dio cuenta que jane se habia desmayado.

Jack: (preocupado) Jane! Despierta!... Vamos despierta!

Pasaron unos minutos,que a jack le parecieron horas, sabia que si se enteraba el hermano de jane, jackson, le iria muy mal. Jane desperto, pero se veia distinta, pues su mirada ya no era la misma hipnotizante que enamoro a jack.

Jack: jane ¿estas bien?

Jane vio a jack y le empezo a gruñir muy amenanzante.

Jane: grrr (sacando los colmillos).

Jack: bien, eso lo tomare como un no.(parandose,pues presentia que algo malo estaba por pasar.

Jack se alejo un poco mas, trataba de calmar a jane, pero ella trataba de morderlo. Paso todo tan rapido, jane ahora estaba sobre jack.

Jack: jane, se que estas ahí. Por favor regresa, siento no haberte echo caso, pero te amo y queria que esta cita fuera la mejor en tu vida. (forcejeando con jane, que mordia su cayado).

El efecto de la luna azul termino, jane habia vuelto, algo mareada pero del todo bien, se puso roja, al verse sobre jack, puesto que habia perdido el equilibrio cuando dejo de morder el cayado de su novio.

Jane: lo siento! Jack (roja)

Jack: tranquila, yo lo siento, no pense las consecuencias, pero de verdad queria que esta cita fuera la mejor.

Jane: pense que dijiste que era un paseo.

Jack: si, pero eso de la cita era una sorpresa, asi que ten estas flores (dandole las flores colmillo a jane).

Jane: oh jack! Son hermosas, muchas gracias (dandole un beso en la boca), esta cita aun puede continuar.

Jack: que tal si, nos quedamos un rato mas aquí, el paisaje es hermoso como tu…

Jane: awww, te quiero tanto.

Se quedaron dormidos, hasta la mañana siguiente, jane a pesar de que habia atacado involuntariamente a su novio, pero todo el transcurso de la cita fue espectacular. Jack llevo a jane a su casa, jackson los resivio, no se mostraba molesto, pues jane tenia uno que otro raspon, jackson le dio una mirada a jack de que lo habia echo bien.


	15. Chapter 15 fiesta de cumpleaños

origen de los guardianes 2

2º one shot

Fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los guardianes tenían una reunión importante, ya casi todos estaban ahí, solo faltaban los "tortolos" como le decía conejo a Jack y a jane. Llego Jack apresurado, pero no había rastros de jane y eso les extraño mucho.

Jack: siento llegar tarde.

Conejo: no me sorprende, jane siempre te apresura para llegar pronto aquí.

Jack: jajaja, muy gracioso.

Hada: hablando de jane, ¿Dónde está?

En eso una invitación por arte de magia apareció y cayó al suelo, Norte la levanto y la empezó a leer. La invitación decía así:

Queridos guardianes:

Sé que nos lo conozco del todo bien y aun me tengo que adaptar con eso de las reuniones, pero me gustaría invitarlos a los cinco (incluyendo a mi novio) que vengan a festejar mi cumpleaños y el de….pues se los diré cuando lleguen.

Casi se me olvida la invitación tiene un portal integrado.

Atte

Jane halloween.

Conejo: ¿portal integrado?

Norte: hay que apresurarnos, pero antes Jack necesitas un cambio.

**15 minutos después.**

Jack (llevaba un traje formal igual que su sudadera)y conejo (llevaba una camisa, saco y corbata, peleaban, por que Jack no quería ponerse los zapatos, conejo por otra parte intentaba obligarlo por así decirlo

Jack: no!, déjame. No me pondré zapatos, Canguro!

Conejo: ponte los zapatos, paleta helada!

Jack: ya te dije que no pienso ponérmelos, ni loco.

La discusión ya estaba fastidiando a los otros guardianes, ya habían visto este tipo de peleas en otras ocasione, exactamente antes de conocer a Jane. El portal de invitación se abrió de repente y absorbió a todos los guardianes.

El portal se abrió en ya conocido castillo de Jane, la caída fue la misma que la primera vez. Cuando se levantaron, todo era distinto para los guardianes, pues vieron que había globos y esas flores colmillo que Jack le regalo a jane en su primera cita.

Los demás guardianes no sabían sobre estas flores, conejo por curiosidad se acerco a dichas flores a tocarlas, porque nunca en su vida la había visto, pero estas flores tenían un mecanismo de defensa, que hizo poner en guardia a cuatro guardianes.

Jack: oigan tranquilos, no les harán nada.

Conejo: eso es un alivio.

Jack: me refería a las flores.

Después de ese susto, los guardianes recorrieron el lugar, era muy grande a lo que aparentaba, alguien los estaba observando desde las sombras, los guardianes sintieron esa presencia, no sabían qué o quién era, así que se pusieron en guardia.

El que los miraba desde las sombras era Jackson, después de que se rebeló enfrente de los guardianes, quienes se aliviaron de verlo.

Norte: gracias a la luna!...pensamos que eras alguien más

Jackson: ¿alguien más?...como…Hmm, no se a Pitch Black.

Hada: ¿Cómo sabes de él?

Jackson: solo lo supuse, no sé mucho de él…. (Suspiro) olvídenlo, la fiesta está por acá.

Los guardianes siguieron al chico, viéndolo más de cerca, era más alto que Jack ( XD ), pero su actitud rebelde y su complexión de cuerpo dedujeron que debía tener 20 o 22 años. Llegaron a salón donde se escuchaba conmoción, dedujeron que allí dentro era la fiesta.

Jackson les abrió la puerta, como era todo un caballero, les indico a los demás, que Hada entraría primero. Los niños que anteriormente conocieron estaban jugando, las niñas tenían diferentes estilos de vestidos, los niños traían puesto el traje formal.

Apenas se habían percatado que Jackson también vestía de manera formal, tenía una camisa blanca con corbata naranja, saco negro, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y su inseparable cinturón con una calabaza de ojos rojos. Los guardianes, más Jack frost se preguntaban por Jane, pues no la veían por ningún lado.

**En la habitación d Jane.**

La misma jane se estaba preparando, pero le daba curiosidad como seria su forma de murciélago, pues apenas se entero por medio de sus recuerdos que podía transformarse en un murciélago, lo estaba intentando mucho que no se dio cuenta que una de sus amigas había entrado a su habitación. Su nombre era Lila, un nombre poco común, ella es una de las mejores amigas de Jane, pues le apoyo en muchas cosas.

Lila: Jane ¿Qué esperas? abajo te está esperando tu romeo.

Jane: muy graciosa lila….

Lila: entonces, ya bajas.

Jane: cinco minutos más.

Lila: ah! está bien (saliendo de la habitación).

**5 minutos después.**

Jane salió de la habitación, baja las escaleras, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Jane vestía un hermoso vestido morado escotado semi corto, (pues jane odiaba los vestidos largos), con una finísima tela que hacía brillar el vestido, sus zapatillas plateadas, su peinado del todo una princesa, con corona, llevaba su inseparable medallón y por ultimo sus ya conocidas orejas de lobo que hacía su estilo más salvaje.

Jane de inmediato busco a jack y cuando lo encontro no dudo en correr hacia el, provocando que los dos cayeran.

Hada: ¿estas bien Jack?

Jack: si, si lo estoy.

Jackson: ¿estas bien hermana?

Jane: igual, estoy bien.

Jackson: Parece como si no hubieras visto a tu novio en siglos.(con sarcasmo)

Jane: no te hagas, tu tambien eres igual cuando llega tu novia.

Jackson: ey! Dijiste que no se lo diras a nadie (rojo)

Jane: upps!

Jackson: grrr, esto aun no se acaba.(mirada amenazante)

Norte: siento interrumpir, pero ¿podrian decirnos Jane de quien mas es el cumpleaños?

Jane: ah! Si, es tambien de Jackson.

Conejo: no entiendo, primero dicen que no son hermanos pero ¿Cómo es posible que cumplan años el mismo dia?

Jane: es una larga historia.

Jack: cuenta la historia.

Jane: esta bien, paso antes de conocerlos a ustedes…..

**FLASHBACK**

**NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN, 4 AÑOS ANTES.**

**Jane disfrutaba la noche con su nuevo amigo, aunque parecia mayor pero aun conservaba su alma de niño, por que trataba de hacerla reir y siempre funcionaba. Jackson ese dia le habia regalado a jane un brazalete pero ninguno de los dos sabia para que servia.**

**Jane: asi que no sabes para que sirve.**

**Jackson: no tengo idea, lo encontre hace poco escondido en la tierra y algo me dijo que debia dartelo a ti.**

**Jane: ooh! Es muy bonito, gracias!**

**Jackson: naah! No hay de qué..**

**6 dias despues.**

**Jane habia invitado a su amigo a su castillo pues queria presentarle a los demas en especial a los niños. Ahí se entero que Jackson no tenia un hogar fijo.**

**Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte?**

**Jackson: no,no tengo, siempre me quedo pocos dias en casas abandonadas. (con sinceridad evidente).**

**Jane: entonces quedate aquí!**

**Jackson: ¿Qué?, no se si deberia…..puedo ser un estorbo….no soy muy sociable.**

**Jane: para mi no eres un estorbo, ni siquiera un antisocial, si lo fueras no seriamos amigos.**

**Jackson: bien, tu ganas.**

**A jackson le prepararon su nueva habitación que quedaba a pocos metros de la habitación de jane. Desde ese día, supieron que tenían los mismos poderes de otoño, así que se hicieron hermanos mellizos**

**Fin del FLASHBACK.**

Jane: y es por eso que hoy cumplimos "años" los dos.

Conejo: wow, es increíble que se hayan conocido hace poco tiempo.

Jane: si, pero es divertido tener a un hermano.

Jackson: aunque peleamos.

Jane: jejeje, si pero eso es muy normal.

Hada: tengo una duda, mmm sobre tus recuerdos jane.

Jane: ¿Cuál duda?

Hada: Creo que todos queremos saber ¿Cómo renaciste?, tus recuerdos no los tengo yo.

Jackson: esos recuerdos no son como los niños humanos.

Jane: no, hermano….ellos tiene que saberlo, aunque sea muy difícil.

Jackson: ¿estás segura?...recuerda como te pusiste cuando me contaste a mí.

Jane: estoy segura, hermano.

Jackson: está bien, pero no te dejare sola.

Norte: nos decías.

Jane: mis recuerdos no se encuentran en mis dientes, se encuentran en este medallón, que me dio mi madre cuando tenía 13 años…..luego ella me dijo que algún día debía encontrar estas joyas, pero en ese momento no sabía a qué se refería…..hasta ahora…..luego me entere que debía quedarme a cargo de mis tres hermanos y luego ocurrió lo peor…. (Triste, a punto de llorar).

Norte: tranquila lo entendemos.

Jane: gracias!

Jack: créeme yo también pase por eso.

Jane: si, te creo (con una tímida sonrisa).

Jackson: bien, tortolos vallan a bailar.

Jane más tranquila y entusiasmada jalo a su novio a la pista de baile, durante el baile, jane se dio cuenta de algo inusual en Jack.

Jane: oye! Jack.

Jack: dime.

Jane: ¿Por qué tienes zapatos?

Jack: (sonrió avergonzado) Es una larga historia. (Viendo de reojo a conejo).

Jane: jejeje ok, sigamos con lo nuestro.


	16. Chapter 16 Me pareces familiar

origen de los guardianes 2

3ºone shot

Me pareces muy familiar.

**Antes de leer este one shot les dire algunos datos **

**Cuando jane utiliza magia blanca sus ojos cambian a color blanco azulado.**

**Cuando utiliza magia negra sus ojos cambian a color negro con rojo.**

**ESTE ES UN ONE SHOT AU (universo alternativo)**

**Este one shot es un crossover con el fic de mi amiga bluefrosty que es "segunda oportunidad"**

**Disfruten el one shot. (tal vez haga otro AU)**

Los guardianes con frecuencia iban a ver a Jane, pero en esta ocasión llevaban a alguien más, Jack pensó que sería buena idea que su novia conociera a su amigo Pitch, cuando se convirtió en un chico de 14 años todo era muy diferente. Pitch dudaba que la novia de Jack le diera el visto bueno, por lo que le había contado su amigo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron al "humilde" hogar de Jane, por medio de sus portales que le había dado ella misma a Jack, para que tuviera la libertad de visitarla. Pitch se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo enorme que era este castillo.

Pitch: ¿enserio aquí vive tu novia?

Jack: si, ella es una princesa.

Pitch: increíble.

Norte: vamos entremos, seguro nos está esperando.

Norte toco la gran puerta principal y la abrieron los guardias que los hicieron pasar, no habían notado la presencia de Pitch, el se sentía tenso, pues no imagino que los guardias fueran hombres lobo.

Guardia jefe: esperen aquí! Le avisare a la princesa su llegada.

**6 minutos después.**

Jane había salido de su habitación, pues a una de las niñas se le había rasgado su vestido favorito y pues como buena hermana mayor no le podía decir que no a esos ojos tiernos de cachorro triste.

Jane: listo! Ahora ten cuidado por dónde vas.

Akena: si! Gracias hermana.

Jane: de nada!

Jane alzo la vista, vio a los guardianes y a su novio pero se dio cuenta que iban acompañados de alguien más, pudo deducir que era un chico de 14 años, pero algo en él se le hacía muy familiar. Se acercó pero esta vez, esta vez ya podía transformarse en murciélago algo que sorprendió a todos.

Jack: jane? Por fin te convertiste en murciélago.

Jane: (en murciélago) si no es grandioso, ahora puedo volar con libertad.

Jane volvió a su forma original, ahora podía ver al niño que acompañaba a los guardianes, sus ojos eran tan familiares, será que es….¿no es posible?

Jane: ¿Quién es este chico?

Conejo: Pitch Black….el rey de las pesadillas…..el que te hacia llorar en las noches.

Jane: ¿disculpa? Pero yo no eh tenido pesadillas. Solo visiones.

Conejo: enserio? No lo conoces?...eres una princesa, viviste la edad oscura.

Jane: en realidad naci en la época en que terminaba la edad oscura.

Conejo: …..

Jane: hola!

Pitch: ¿espera? ¿Me puedes ver?

Jane: por supuesto, esa es una de mis habilidades…..ay eres tan lindo.

Pitch: es un gusto conocerla su majestad (haciendo la reverencia tradicional de su época).

Jane: el gusto es mío (haciendo la misma reverencia).

Jane lo vio de arriba para abajo y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba algo gastada, así que agarro a Pitch de la mano y lo guio a una habitación, los guardianes los siguieron, conejo fue el primero en reaccionar. En esa habitación era un lugar para los mejores diseñadores de alta costura, jane buscaba algo a la medida de Pitch, hasta que lo encontró.

Pitch le recordaba mucho a sus tres hermanos, sus ojos amarillos a su hermana Darlyn, su color de pelo a Jake y su actitud a Darren.

Jane: Pruébate este.

Pitch: está bien.

Pitch salió del vestidor, esta vez traía ropa de gala y sorprendentemente no era negro, era su color favorito verde, se preguntaba cómo lo supo. Los guardianes entraron al escuchar risas, Jack confiaba que no pasaba nada, pero los demás guardianes querían asegurarse.

Se encontraron con Pitch y Jane que se divertían con los diferentes estilos de ropa que se había probado Pitch, uno de ellos era un disfraz para Halloween, otro era deportivo y otro que hizo que pitch se pusiera rojo pues era un traje de baño.

Hada: hay yo no vi nada! (escondiéndose detrás de conejo y Norte)

Jane: ok, pitch tu ropa esta arreglada. (Suerte que se coser)

Pitch: gracias, pero no era necesario.

Jane: no digas eso, me agradas, además si te dijo Jack que uso ropa de gala en mi cumpleaños es porque yo la mande hacer. (Revolviendo el cabello de Pitch).

En ese momento su hermano Jackson entro apresurado, pero paró en seco cuando vi a Pitch como un niño. El a medias recordaba su pasado y supuso que ese niño era el coco, pues su hermana le había contado lo que le habían dicho los guardianes sobre él, al principio no paraba de reír pero recordó que le tenía miedo cuando era apenas un niño de 3 años.

Jackson: (susurrándole a Jack) y ¿se supone que él es el coco?

Jack: antes lo era, ahora ya cambio totalmente.

Jane: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Jackson: pensé que estabas en tu cuarto.

Jane: aaah ok.

Todos salieron de la habitación, pues ya era incomodo estar mucho tiempo en un espacio casi reducido. Todos los niños pasaron por ahí y vieron a Pitch, como traían sus juguetes y querían jugar con su hermana, pero vieron que estaba algo ocupada, decidieron jugar con el nuevo.

Sam: oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pitch: Pitch Black.

Akena: wow, nunca había escuchado ese nombre. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras a las muñecas?

Mark: hey! Nosotros íbamos a preguntar si quería jugar a los carritos.

Tara: suerte para la próxima! (sacándole la lengua).

Tara intento guiar a pitch al área de juegos, junto con sus amigas, pero alguien más intentaba lo mismo, las niñas se dieron cuenta quienes se lo impedían, primero hicieron un reto de miradas desafiantes luego….

**Después de unos minutos **

Los niños habían agarrado a pitch de un brazo y las niñas del otro, haciendo que el chico intentara calmarlos de una manera u otra. Pero era un poco complicado cuando se trata de niños con fuerza sobrehumana.

Francis: no! Es nuestro!

Tara: no aah! Es nuestro!

Pitch: podemos negociarrr!

Jane voltio a ver el escándalo que estaban haciendo los niños, y se asusto por lo que veía, así que tomo la decisión de poner un alto antes de que lo lastimaran.

Jane: ay! Nooo! Niños van a partir a la mitad al pobre….sepárenlos, sepárenlos.

Jack y Jackson se encargaron de separarlos, pues sabían que no era bueno alterar a Jane. Conejo no le importaba pensaba que algo de tortura haría que pitch volviera de donde salió. Después de que separaron a los niños de pitch, jane los regaños, ellos se disculparon con Pitch.

Jane: ahora discúlpense! (bastante enojada).

Todos los niños: lo sentimos.

Pitch: está bien….no pasa nada.

Jane le estaba arreglando de nuevo la ropa a pitch, los dos tenían un gran parecido pues Pitch al ser consolado por jane con un abrazo, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y él se dio cuenta que también tenía colmillos.

Pitch: ¿eres una vampiresa?

Jane: no, soy hibrida…mitad vampiresa y mitad loba.

Pitch: nunca pensé que existieran los híbridos.

Jane: no tienen mucho tiempo que aparecieron los híbridos.

Conejo: oh por favor! Pitch no pertenece aquí, se merece lo que le hicieron tus hermanos.

Jane: (ojos brillantes y amenazantes) ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?!

Conejo: (glup) y-yo nada, n-no d-dije nada.

Jane: si claro. (Aun con esa mirada amenazante).

Jane alzo su mano, sus ojos brillaban color negro con rojo, eso significaba problemas, ninguno de los demás habían visto a jane tan furiosa.

Jackson: Por eso no es bueno hacer enojar a Jane. Se pone algo agresiva.

Jack: mejor díselo a conejo…..porque yo ya tuve esa experiencia -.-

Jane estaba furiosa, formulo el hechizo y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, le lanzo a conejo el hechizo, que lo convirtió en su versión pequeño.

Conejo: ¿Qué demonios?

Las niñas que aun estaban presentes se fueron tras él, conejo no presencio eso y fue agarrado por las niñas que estaban súper encariñadas con él. Lo abrazaban, lo apapachaban una de ella sugirió disfrazarlo de marinero, al cual conejo intento escapar del agarre.

Pitch: jajaja (riéndose de conejo).

Una de las niñas se lo enseño a Pitch que dejo de reirá y agarro a conejo de manera cuidadosa las niñas estaban junto a él, jane también estaba con ellas, pues le hacía gracia lo que había hecho.

Pitch: oww, mira lo pachoncito que estas, quieres que te raque detrás de las orejas.

Eso enfureció a conejo y mordió a Pitch en el dedo. Pero eso hizo que las niñas y jane se enojaran con él.

Pitch: aaaauch!

Conejo: devuélveme a mi tamaño normal! Ahora!

Jane: nop! Hasta que te disculpes con Pitch!

Pitch: si, conejo discúlpate conmigo. Ahora me duele mi dedo (haciendo un pequeño puchero, que hizo que tanto jane como las niñas gritaran de ternura y ahora él era abrazado)

Conejo al ser soltado cayo de panza, lo que le alivio un poco pero el golpe no fue tan agradable.

Jane: aww eres tan adorable (pellizcándole los cachetes a Pitch).

Jack y Jackson estaban al borde de los celos, pues veian que jane le tomaba atención a pitch black.

Jack y Jackson: ¿y nosotros qué?

Jane: Jackson tu eres adorable cuando quieres y Jack siempre serás mi osito.

Jackson: bueno en eso tienes razón, soy adorable cuando quiero.

Pitch: jaja te dijo osito (señalando a Jack con el dedo).

Jane: Pitch! Es de mala educación señalar a las personas con el dedo.

Pitch: lo siento jane! (apenado).

Jane no se contuvo ante la mirada adorable de Pitch y lo abrazo de nuevo. Ahora todos sabían cuál era la debilidad de jane, la adorabilidad y lo tierno.

Conejo: ¿ya me puedes devolverme a mi tamaño?

Jane: ¿Qué te había dicho antes?

Conejo: no no no no me voy a disculpar.

Jane: ah pues que lastima…te quedaras así para siempre (diciéndolo al último de manera escalofriante).

Conejo: de ninguna manera, me quedare así.

Jane: ya te dije la condición, ahora hazlo.

Jane guio un poco a Pitch y a conejo para que estén de frente, los dos se sentían incómodos, conejo vio a jane que le dio una seña que lo estaría vigilando.

Conejo: (oh vamos, puede hacerlo) bien, me disculpas. (Diciéndolo lo más bajo)

Pitch: ¿eh?

Jane: dilo más fuerte.

Conejo: me disculpas Pitch (diciéndolo lo suficientemente audible).

Conejo de nuevo vio a jane, que aun lo veía con esa mirada que si asustaba mucho, pero tomo valor para preguntarle si ya podía regresarlo a normalidad.

Conejo: ahora ¿ya me puedes volver a la normalidad?

Jane: está bien.

Jane de nuevo formulo el hechizo que rompería el hechizo oscuro, pero esta vez sus ojos eran blancos azulados. Un diferente movimiento de su mano y lanzo el hechizo a conejo, que volvió a su tamaño normal.

Jane floto a los ojos verdes de conejo y le dio la misma seña que lo estaría vigilando muy bien.

Jane: te estoy vigilando, si de nuevo tratas mal a Pitch. Te convertiré en un juguete de peluche.

Conejo: entendido.

Todos habían salido y preparándose para regresar al polo, solo faltaba Jack que se despedía de su novia.

Jack: prometo que vendré lo más pronto.

Jane: claro, Jack…tú siempre me cumples.

Jane se despidió de Pitch con un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que se sonrojara.


	17. Chapter 17 conociendo a jackson o'lanter

Origen de los guardianes 2

4ºone shot

**Conociendo a Jackson O'lantern.**

Todos sabemos que Jack o'lantern o Jackson es muy conocido por su temida leyenda, pero alguien se ha preguntado ¿Cómo es realmente?, eso es lo que se preguntaban los guardianes, pues la noche que lo conocieron en persona, se les hacia un joven malvado y cruel, pero estaban muy equivocados cuando se enteraron de que es el hermano mayor de Jane Halloowen.

Y a pesar de ser el chico rudo demostró ser muy gentil, amable y en especial leal a su hermana. Pero un día a jane se le ocurrió lo que jamás Jackson quería hacer en toda su inmortal vida, convivir con los guardianes.

Jackson: vamos hermana, yo nunca, nunca conviviría con ellos…..en especial con la bola de pelos!

Jane: oh por favor hermano, sé que no confías en ellos para nada….pero hazlo por mí, ellos prácticamente me salvaron la vida..

Conejo: bola de pelos! Ahora si te voy a…. espera, ¿te salvamos la vida?

Jane: así es, cuando estaba herida en mi forma de lobo, de verdad sentía que estaba desapareciendo, si no fuera por ustedes.

Jackson: …si, realmente la salvaron, entonces ¿Por qué aun tiene esta marca?

Jackson quito el brazalete del antebrazo de jane que escondía una horrible herida, entonces los guardianes en especial Jack frost se dio cuenta que era la herida de la historia de Norte cuando la vieron por primera vez.

Jack: así, que ahí es donde la hirieron (muy enojado).

Norte: si, pero fue un mal entendido…

Conejo: eso quedo en el pasado…

Jackson: no saben cómo me puse cuando me entere…..ella llego y se desmayo.

**Flashback.**

**Jane se había ido de ese pueblo, conocía solo de vista a los guardianes pero no se esperaba que un acto de buena voluntad se convierta en un mal entendido mortal, llego a casa por uno de sus portales, ella camino despacio.**

**Su hermano Jackson caminaba por uno de los pasillos, vio a su hermana cuando llego hasta ella, se había desmayado, pidió ayuda gritando, llegaron los doctores y le diagnosticaron que estaba en coma.**

**Jackson: no, puede ser….vamos hermana, dime que estas bromeando.**

**Ninguna respuesta, solo una respiración cortada. Los niños estaban llorando tratando de pensar de que no sea real, pero era real.**

**Jackson caminaba de un lado para otro hasta caminaba por los techos, estaba muy preocupado, pero encontraría al responsable o a los responsables y los haría pagar.**

**Cuando despertó jane, Jackson prácticamente empezó a preguntar quién le había hecho esas heridas.**

**Jackson: ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?**

**Jane: fueron…..fueron los guardianes.**

**Jackson: ¿los guardianes? ¿Quiénes son los guardianes?**

**Jane empezó a contarle todo acerca de los guardianes, Jackson ponía muchísima atención para ver si ellos tenían alguna debilidad que podría aprovechar, no le gustaba ser cruel, pero su hermana había sido herida casi brutalmente. No tendría que haber piedad.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Hada: no puedo creerlo….d-de v-verdad lo sentimos.

Conejo: espera….si ese brazalete se lo diste cuando se conocieron ¿cómo es que no lo llevaba el día en que nosotros la vimos?

Jackson: en esa ocasión, le pedí a jane que me diera su brazalete para hacerle unos arreglos menores.

Jane: pero hermano….quiero que los conozcas.

Jackson: ya dije por qué no confió, además tu herida tiene marcas de boomerang y al único sospechoso que veo aquí, es la bola de pelos.

Dicho eso se fue a otro lugar, dejando sorprendido a conejo que aun no le gustaba que le llamaran bola de pelos, aguantaba lo de canguro, pero bola de pelos, eso ya es pasarse de la raya.

Jane: lo siento, pero esta vez no…

Norte: no te preocupes querida, entendemos perfectamente.

Los guardianes se había ido, sabían que jane tenia aun esperanza de que su hermano los aceptara, pues varias veces les había mostrado su mirada que de verdad asustaba, pues parecía solo tener solo la cuencas azules en vez de simples ojos.

Después de unos días, jane estaba intentando convencer a su hermano, aunque parecía raro que hiciera lo mismo cuando los niños que cuida piden dulces recién hechos. Por más que lo intentaba no funcionaba, pero de todos modos lo intento un día, ese día llamo a los guardianes, que fueron de inmediato aunque no sabían para que les habían llamado.

Conejo: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Norte: vinimos por que nos llamo Jane.

Conejo: no será de nuevo eso con su hermano ¿verdad?, porque yo creo que no es muy amigable.

Jack: pero con jane si lo es.

Conejo: es su hermana, debe serlo.

Jane: qué bueno que llegan…..hola Jack...

Jack: hola jane.

Jane: mi hermano esta en el gimnasio, es donde siempre va a relajarse.

Conejo: ¿Tienen un gimnasio?... ¿Qué más tienen aquí?

Jane: el gimnasio, la cocina, los vestidores, la escuela privada, cine privado, biblioteca privada, piscina, el jardín, las habitaciones.

Hada: wow, eso es bastante.

Jane: bueno, eso del gimnasio y demás cosas actuales apenas las conseguimos….lo demás ya lo tenía desde hace mucho.

Conejo: y ¿Cómo consiguieron esas cosas modernas?

Jane: con dinero tontuelo.

Conejo: ¿con que dinero?

Jane: me sorprende que aun no te acostumbres que estas ante una princesa.

Llegaron a donde se supone que sería el gimnasio, jane entro y los demás la siguieron y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermano, haciendo pesas, con solo pants deportivos con tenis negros y no llevaba camiseta dejando ver su abdomen bien marcado.

Jane: hermano!

Jackson: ahora ¿Qué pasa?!

Jackson levanto la mirada y vio a las tres personas que ya nunca quería ver, estaba a punto de reclamarle a su hermana pero no le dio tiempo porque ella lo estaba jalando del brazo hacia los guardianes, debía admitir que era fuerte.

Jackson: sabes que no lo hare…

Jane: por favor….si! (Ojitos tiernos)

Jackson: mmm no aun me convences.

Jane le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro haciendo reaccionara a su hermano, parecía que estaban a punto pelearse enserio, pero no fue así, para alivio de los guardianes.

Jane: por favor, por favor!

Jackson: si, voy con ellos, ¿Que harás tu mientras no estoy?…

Jane: Jack dijo que en parís hay feria y me gustaría ir para divertirme.

Jack: si, hay muchas cosas que le quiero enseñar.

Jackson: bien, iré con ellos.

Conejo: ¿Qué?!

Jane: siii! (abrazando a su novio).

Jackson: (dirigiéndose a Jack) cuídala mucho!

Jack: de eso no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

Jane: bien, nos vemos después hermano (dándole un beso en la mejilla). Diviértete con ellos.

Jack y jane se habían ido por uno de los portales mágicos, dejando a Jackson con los cuatro guardianes, que seguían nerviosos.

Jackson: oh por supuesto que me voy a divertir con ellos (en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa).

Norte: bueno, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Jackson: tengo mucho que hacer…..ammm, pensándolo bien les hare una prueba.

Conejo: ¿Qué clase de prueba?

Jackson: oh ya verás! Te aseguro que es una gran sorpresa! Jaja

El chico chasqueo sus dedos y con eso se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora tenía una chaqueta de cuero con púas, botas militares, guantes de motociclista y el mismo cinturón que al parecer lo representaba.

Su moto apareció detrás de los guardianes que la escucharon gruñir ante su presencia, pero su dueño la calmo como si fuera su mascota que de hecho lo era.

Jackson: tranquila, ellos vienen con nosotros.

La moto replico en su idioma, Jackson le entendía perfectamente.

Jackson: si, yo también…..pero sabes que….les haremos esa prueba.

La moto se emociono rugiendo y Jackson la acaricio con mucho cariño. Los dos sabían que era imposible que completaran la prueba, los demás amigos de jane no era necesario porque ella les tenía mucha confianza y su hermano lo comprobó con solo mirarlos.

Norte: ¿Dónde es esa prueba?

Jackson: en un lugar en el que nadie ha sobrevivido nunca.

Jackson abrió el portal, tenia distintos portales a los de su hermana, los de ella son más colorido y los portales de Jackson eran verdosos.

Los guardianes lo siguieron pues sabían que no tenían otra opción y además se lo prometieron a jane. Llegaron al lugar indicado, era muy desconocido para los guardianes pero no para Jackson, pues se sentía en casa.

Jackson: bien llegamos.

Conejo: ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Jackson: quiero comprobar si de verdad son lo que dicen.

La mayoría de los niños eran acosados por otros más grandes que los obligaban a entrar a casas abandonadas y es donde ahí estaban los guardianes, que aun no sabían que planeaba. Jackson escucho que unos niños mayores empujaban a los menores hacia la entrada.

Conejo: no estarás pensando ¿Qué vamos a asustar a esos niños?

Jackson: algo así.

**En parís**

Efectivamente había una feria en la ciudad del amor, perfecto para estar los dos asolas sin que nada los interrumpa ni siquiera un fastidioso eclipse azul, que solo ocurría cada 50 años. Jane estaba feliz de estar ahí, pues solo había estado en eso lugares en un pequeño lapso de tiempo pero ahora ya no.

Jane había traído una poción mágica que los haría humanos por unas cuantas horas, suficiente para disfrutar la feria. Roció el frasco con la poción en su cabeza e hizo lo mismo con la de Jack.

Su ropa era la misma que estaban utilizando solamente que jane ya no tenía sus hermosas orejas de lobo y sus colmillos, traía su blusa morada, pantalón negro y su zapatos color violeta, Jack también cambio mucho, su cabello se tiño de café como cuando era humano pero su ojos seguían siendo azules, su pantalón ahora era uno de mezclilla café y tenia tenis blancos

No tardaron en ir a la entrada de la feria, pues querían ver que había y vieron que había bastante gente alrededor.

Jane: vamos!

Jack: si! Solo que aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo.

Jane: jeje, no es necesario.

Jack y jane se divertían a lo máximo, había toda variedad de juegos, dulces, y mucho más, hasta entraron a la casa del terror que a jane le pareció algo aburrido cuando salieron, pero a Jack le temblaban las piernas.

**En un lugar alejado de ahí.**

Jackson vio a los niños entraran temerosos de que hubiera algo que les asustara, Jackson sabía que no era noche de brujas o Halloowen, pero los niños grandes aprovechan cualquier ocasión para que les dieran un buen susto, y eso no se los permitiría.

Si se lo preguntaban Jackson no era un espíritu, más bien es un fantasma que asustaba solo a los adolecentes y ese era su momento.

Los niños entraron pero cuando vieron que no había nada que temer, empezaron a recorrer el lugar. Los guardianes quedaron impresionados por lo rápido que se fue el miedo, eso era grandioso para un chico malo como Jackson, aunque no era en verdad.

Después los mismos niños salieron de ahí contentos, dejando a los bravucones confundidos y estos entraron para averiguar por qué no se habían asustado. Jackson sonrió enmarcando unos ligeros pero puntiagudos ¿colmillos?, era hora de actuar.

Jackson cerró la puerta con una fuerza sobrenatural que hizo que los bravucones saltaran del susto. Los guardianes debían hacer un tipo de ruido escalofriante, pero no eran expertos en eso.

Después de unos minutos los mismos niños salieron huyendo por lo que habían visto, resulta que Jackson se había materializado, pero ya no era el chico de 20 años que conocían los guardianes, tenía una mirada aterradora y macabra.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, se había transformado en algo tenebroso pues le habían salido largos colmillos, garras y una cola de dragón, los guardianes no sabían que hacer al respecto. No se atrevían a atacarlo, pues en verdad era muy ágil, astuto y fuerte.

Jackson: bien ya cumplí con lo mío.

Conejo: acabas de asustar a unos niños!

Jackson: y ¿eso que me importa?...ellos querían asustar a los niños más pequeños.

Conejo: si, pero ahora le dejaste un trauma…..sabes lo que pienso de ti….

Jackson: ¿QUE?!

Conejo: QUE estás loco….

Jackson: AHORA SI!

Jackson con agilidad le dio una patada que no vino venir conejo y cayó al suelo que estaba temblando, los guardianes ayudaron a Conejo a levantarse y vieron con espanto como Jackson se rodeaba de un aura de tanto poder acumulado.

Jackson con una velocidad impresionante que estaba a la par con la de su hermana se acerco a la cara de conejo y su mirada era salida de una pesadilla, de sus manos salía fuego ardiente del infierno.

Jackson: No sabes lo que dices, nadie sabe por lo que he pasado durante casi 400 años. Esto es una ADVERTENCIA.

Volvió a la normalidad, volvió hacer el chico rebelde y leal. Los guardianes no volverían a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

**Castillo de jane.**

Los guardianes fueron de gran ayuda (no mucho). Jane y Jack habían llegado en el momento exacto que regresaban los guardianes y su hermano que estaba sonriente de su cometido.

Jane: ¿Cómo les fue? (comiendo un algodón de azúcar).

Norte: nada mal, tu hermano es un poco….

Jane: si, lo sé. Así es mi hermano, parece un chico frio sin sentimientos pero en realidad es alguien que tiene el corazón más puro….

Conejo: Es un demonio!

Jane: bueno eso dice su leyenda, que en cierto punto es cierta. Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad….mi hermano la está aprovechando, aunque no lo parezca…pero algo me dice que lo provocaron.

Jack: déjenme a adivinar conejo metió la pata.

Conejo: OYE!

Jackson apareció detrás de conejo y….

Jackson: BOO!

Conejo: AAAA!

Jackson: jajaja, siempre funciona.

Conejo: ….. No es gracioso.

Jackson: para mí sí.

Jane: jejeje, ¿fuiste a donde me dijiste?

Jackson: si, fue genial.

Jane y Jackson: No vuelvan o esto será peor que una pesadilla.

Jane y Jackson hicieron su saludo especial…los guardianes se impresionaron por el gran parecido entre ellos dos, aunque no lleven el mismo apellido pero siempre de alguna forma fueron hermanos de espíritu.


	18. Chapter 18 una navidad del mas allá

Origen de los guardianes 2

**5º one shot**

**lo siento por haberme retrasado,se que prometí que ayer iba a publicar este capitulo, pero se presento otra situación, la cual resulta que salí y encontré 12 hermosos gatitos, lo peor es que estaban abandonados y como buena amante de animales pues los rescate y ahora estoy buscando un hogar para cada uno de ellos. **

**Una navidad del más allá.**

Navidad estaba cerca y los guardianes, en especial Norte estaba apresurado, pero si no fuera por sus compañeros, estaría más alterado. Por las prisas que tenían no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Jack frost.

Jack: oigan, ¿Han visto a Jane?

Los guardianes se habían parado en seco ante esa pregunta inusual, pues sabían que ellos dos no se separarían por nada, aunque a veces lo hacían por circunstancias menores.

Por ejemplo jane limpiaba las zonas que había esparcido el otoño junto con su hermano, pocas veces se habían encontrado con Jack, pero en esta ocasión no los había visto en ninguna parte.

Norte: ¿ya buscaste en su casa?

Jack: si, y no está en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el laboratorio de su hermano (que no sabía que tenía uno).

Hada: Y ¿Ya le preguntaste a su hermano?

Jack: Ese es el problema, tampoco esta.

Norte: Tal vez ellos salieron, hacer alguna actividad de hermanos.

Conejo: Recuerden que no son hermanos de sangre.

Jack: Supongo que tienes razón Norte. Ellos están disfrutando su día libre.

Norte: De hecho tenía pensado invitarlos a la cena de navidad.

Conejo: Norte! Tú vas a estar muy ocupado con los regalos.

Norte: Eso no es problema, ellos nos pueden acompañar.

Hada: Es buena idea.

Conejo: Solamente falta que su hermano acepte.

Norte: Entonces que esperamos, seguramente ya llegaron.

Jack sonrió a la idea, saco de su sudadera el portal que siempre llevaba con él pues es el que la había regalado su novia. Todos sabían cómo eran estos portales, así que estaban atentos de cualquier anomalía.

Cuando el portal se abrió en el pasillo de la entrada, su caída ya no fue como la primera vez, pero aun necesitaban práctica excepto por Jack.

**En alguna ciudad (en el centro comercial)**

Jane y su hermano se había convertido en humanos, para hacer unas compras. No siempre hacían esto, pero como era muy aburrido estar dentro de un castillo sin nada que hacer. Estaban en una de las tiendas de ropa, algo que a jane le apasionaba mucho, porque podría usar su nueva ropa para sus propios diseños.

Jane iba vestida con un suéter café con un diseño de un reno sobre una roca y una gran luna, botas negras para el frio de invierno, un pantalón mezclilla y una bufanda azul con copos de nieve. Jackson iba vestido con una chamarra negra no muy gruesa, playera azul marino, pantalón negro con su inseparable cinturón (aunque fuera humano) y botas de invierno.

Jane: ¿Qué te parece?

Jackson: Algo extravagante ¿no crees?

Jane: Eso no importa, le puedo hacer modificaciones.

Jackson: como quieras.

Después de hacer varias compras, se separaron para hacer compras personales, pero tenían un punto de reunión. Luego salieron del centro comercial y tomaron camino a casa, es decir por los portales de Jackson.

Primero tuvieron que pasar por el parque, luego dirigirse a lo más alejado del bosque y ahí formar el portal de vuelta a casa. Ninguno de los dos esperaría la sorpresa que había llegado antes que ellos.

Jackson: El portal está listo, ¿Tú estás lista?

Jane: si.

Jackson: Bien.

Al atravesar el portal la sala principal estaba casi completamente desierta, aunque se escuchaban las risas de los niños (**que estaban en otra habitación**), caminaron un poco más a la otra sala y valla sorpresa que se llevaron, ahí estaban los guardianes.

Norte: Jane! ¿Dónde estabas? Jack no para de preocuparse.

Jane: De compras.

Conejo: oh, es por eso que no estabas.

Jackson: *ahem*

Conejo: Es decir no estaban.

Jane: Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?...Norte, no tenias que preparar todo para navidad.

Norte: Bueno, si…pero, queríamos invitarte a nuestra fiesta de Navidad.

Jane: Valla, no sé qué decir…mmm, si voy a ir…..pero que también mi hermano valla.

Conejo: Eso me temía…..No, creo que él quiera.

Jackson: oh! Ahora eres adivino (con mucho sarcasmo).

Conejo: Oye! ¿Qué te sucede?...ya pasamos tu prueba ¿no?...Así, que deja de ser tan sarcástico.

Jackson: Jajaja, creen que voy a bajar la guardia antes ustedes, no, no, no…ni en un millón de años…..y no, no pasaron mi prueba.

Los cuatro guardianes se quedaron mudos, no podían creerlo. Así que todo lo que hicieron, fue una broma.

Conejo: Estas diciendo, que era una broma.

Jackson: mmm, puede que haya sido más bien una humillación.

Conejo: Grrr, vas a ver…. (Intentando sacar su boomerang) pero ¿Qué?

Jackson: Buscabas esto (con el boomerang en su mano izquierda).

Conejo: ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mis cosas? Y ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Jackson: Un mago nunca revela sus secretos (con una sonrisa picarona).

Norte: Basta! Jackson devuélvele el boomerang a conejo, conejo discúlpate.

Jackson: Como sea, la verdad no me sirve esta baratija (aventándolo a la dirección opuesta de conejo).

El boomerang de nuevo había aparecido en el cinturón de conejo, quien aun no comprendía lo que sucedía.

Conejo: ¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe con….el?

Norte: Solo, hazlo….antes de que se le ocurra algo peor.

Conejo: ok, ok…..Discúlpame.

Jackson: Lo que sea…..(suspiro) bien, les hare otra prueba. ¿Entendido?

Norte: y ¿Cuál es esa prueba?

Jane: espera ¿no me digas que es "esa prueba"? (dirigiéndose a su hermano y entendiendo a donde quería llegar).

Jackson: si, es "esa prueba".

Conejo: y ¿Cuál es la dicho prueba?

Los amigos de jane habían llegado justo en el momento en que conejo y o'verland, estaban discutiendo, tenían curiosidad que sucedía y cuando Jackson menciono "esa prueba" que todo mundo sabía cuál era, no lo podían creer. Sabían que el hermano de su mejor amiga era muy astuto a veces tramposo, pero nadie había llegado a la famosa prueba.

Jackson: La prueba es que me deben asustar a mí.

Los 4 guardianes se quedaron mudos, ¿asustarlo? Pero ¿Cómo?, Jackson o'verland era el espíritu de otoño y Halloween aparte de su hermana, habían visto al chico en acción y valla que si era bueno en su trabajo. Tal vez diciéndole que era imposible! Hacerlo, pero Jackson estaba decidido y su mirada lo reflejaba al 100%.

Conejo: pero, ¿asustarte?...no, no te equivocaste de personas.

Jackson: …. les advierto, no creo que me quieran como su enemigo ¿o si? Porque estaría encantado de serlo.

Jane: ¿Qué? (preocupada).

Norte: Bien, lo haremos.

Jackson: Buena decisión…..solo tienen hasta las 10 de la noche de hoy.

Conejo: y ¿Cómo lo haremos, si vamos al polo norte?

Jackson: Estaré ahí, cuando menos lo esperen.

Jackson se fue dejando pasmados a los guardianes, luego ellos vieron a su hermana que estaba preocupada, pues no había visto a su hermano desde que otro espíritu la había pretendido de una manera nada agradable y su hermano le reto a la famosa prueba, jane le decía "la prueba del susto". Como consecuencia este espíritu había cambiado esa actitud.

Jack: oye ¿Qué tienes?

Jane: (suspiro) Creo que no debieron aceptar la prueba.

Conejo: pero ya lo hicimos.

Jane: Lo que me preocupa es que lleguen a los extremos, si no pasan esta prueba, mi hermano les hará la peor prueba del mundo.

Norte: Y ¿Cuál es?

Jane: Controlar a destripadora.

Conejo: ¿su moto? Es una broma.

Jane: No, lo dijo enserio! su moto cuando es soltada se vuelve una maquina sedienta de sangre! Ella no tiene piedad de nadie, excepto por mi hermano, yo y los demás y también por Jack.

Jack: ¿Le agrado a destripadora?

Jane: Si, que extraño verdad…. Normalmente deja a sus contrincantes sin una extremidad de su cuerpo.

Hada: Entonces ¿Debe haber una forma de pasar esta prueba? (más preocupada).

Jane: lo siento, no lo sé…Deberán averiguarlo por ustedes mismos…..pero les recomiendo empezar desde ahora…..ah! y otra cosa, por favor sean creativos.

Jane también se fue llevándose sus cosas y las de su hermano que se le habían olvidado, Jack la acompaño pues no le gustaba verla tan intranquila. Cuando llego a la habitación de su hermano toco y luego puso una oreja en la puerta, pudo escuchar que su hermano estaba escuchando música aunque no tan fuerte, así que entro.

Jane: ¿Hermano, estas bien?

Jackson: aaah si, estoy bien…

Jane: ¿Aun tienes esos recuerdos verdad?

Jackson: Desgraciadamente sí.

Jane: No te preocupes, se que los vas a superar…..bueno, aquí dejo tus cosas.

Jane salió del cuarto de su hermano y se llevo a Jack de la mano jalándolo. Afuera de la habitación Jack quería preguntar por qué su hermano estaba así.

Jack: oye ¿Tu hermano recuerda su pasado?

Jane: si, pero es como yo…..los recuerda con pequeños fragmentos. (Caminando a su habitación).

Jack: Wow y ¿Sabes lo que le sucedió?

Jane: No, no el no hablo mucho de eso….supongo que es algo serio, e intentado convérselo de que me cuente, pero aun tengo esperanza de que lo hará muy pronto.

Los guardianes empezaban en algo creativo para asustar a Jackson O'verland, no les gustaba la idea, pero tener a Jackson como enemigo no les agradaba nada eso, pues ellos habían visto su poder y se prometieron no provocarlo.

Así que cuando tuvieron esas ideas, las pusieron en marcha para ver si "podían" asustar a Jackson. Lo que era imposible de hacer, pero no se iban a rendir.

El primero fue conejo, quien a pesar de que no quería lo hizo. Su idea de asustar al fantasma era que una araña **(de peluche que había encontrado en la habitación de juegos**) se posara en el cabello de Jackson que ya había salido de su habitación y que se dirigía a la cocina por un bocadillo.

Jackson: buen intento conejo (**jalando el hilo que sostenía la araña, haciendo caer a Conejo**).

Conejo: ufff…Esto es más difícil de lo que parece.

El segundo fue Norte, lo único que había pensado era ponerse una máscara Africana algo espantosa, se la puso e intento sorprender a Jackson que caminaba con un libro en la mano sin despegar la vista de el, lo único que logro es que el joven fantasma lo atravesara, haciendo que a Norte le dé escalofríos.

Norte: Valla, este chico no es un espíritu cualquiera.

Hada fue la tercera que aun no sabía cómo asustarlo e intento sorprenderlo tocando su hombro, pero Jackson ni se dio cuenta. El último fue Sandy, que veía esta prueba algo ridícula, porque no era su estilo, pero lo intento. Después se rindió de tanto intentar. Así se pasaron varias horas, hasta que eran las 10 el límite de la prueba.

Hada: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Conejo: Ahora sabemos el porqué de su leyenda.

Norte: Lo único que podemos hacer es hacerlo juntos no por separado.

Hada: Pero ya casi dan las 10.

Norte: Pues no hay de otra, tenemos que hacer lo que podamos.

Esta vez elaboraron un plan, cada guardián intentaría sus trucos anteriores pero ya vestidos de otra forma. Esta vez Jackson estaba preparando su ropa que había comprado, no le gustaba hacer eso, pero lo tenía que hacer para complacer a su hermana.

Los guardianes que ahora sabían dónde estaba su habitación entraron sin que se diera cuenta el fantasma, pero sucedió lo inesperado cayeron en las trampas que había puesto Jackson hace varias horas atrás, llamando la atención de todos.

Jane: ¿Qué paso? ….oh oh!

Jack: ¿Cómo llegaron allá?

Conejo: Pregúntale a este demonio.

Jackson: No puedo creer que se atrevieran asustarme en mi propia habitación, jajaja…..No les han dicho que yo! Engañe al rey de las tinieblas.

Norte: Lo sabemos, pero ¿Cómo es que supiste que estábamos aquí?

Jackson: De hecho supe de sus "planes" antes que ustedes los efectuaran. Pero esto es Original!...Felicidades pasaron la prueba!

Los cuatro guardianes: ¿Qué?!

Jackson: Muchos saben que dejo ciertas trampas en mi habitación, pero ustedes no, haciendo que ustedes mismos se asustaran y por supuesto se rindieran.

Conejo: Nunca nos hemos rendido.

Jackson: No estoy diciendo que no quieran ganar, pero es mejor aprender de los errores que de los triunfos.

Norte: Tienes razón! Nos rendimos.

Jackson mostro una media sonrisa y bajo a los guardianes que estaban atrapados en distintas trampas.

Jackson: Bien nos vemos en la cena.

Llego la hora de repartir los regalos, Jane se ofreció a preparar la cena con Jack y su hermano. Los cuatro guardianes ya se habían ido a repartir juguetes, Norte se había dado cuenta que necesitaba ayuda a pesar de que este trabajo lo había hecho solo desde hace mucho.

Cuando regresaron, la comida estaba lista en la mesa. Le agradecieron a Jane por la comida, que se puso roja. Esta vez jane iba con un vestido rojo con una finísima tela azul de un vestido ya anticuado a su parecer, sus aretes de copos de nieve. Jack iba con su ropa formal azul hielo y con zapatos blancos. Norte con su traje rojo y negro, pero más formal, Hada llevaba un curioso vestido de colores igual al de sus plumas, Sandy con el mismo color dorado de su ropa, pero con el diseño distinto, Conejo llevaba solo un saco con una camisa y una corbata.

Jackson iba esta vez muy distinto casi no se reconocía si no fuera por su cinturón. Esta vez no llevaba nada de negro, llevaba un traje azul marino, con un toque de café de las hojas otoñales, playera blanca y zapatos negros.

Todos disfrutaban la cena, pero una duda surco las mentes de los guardianes y esa duda era hacia Jackson que disfrutaba la fiesta.

Norte: Jackson ¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva de nosotros?

Esa pregunta hizo que Jackson hiciera lo inusual ponerse triste después de todo también tenía sentimientos. Jane lo noto y sabia que debía contestar en vez de su hermano, aunque estaba molesta por esa pregunta, pero debían saberlo tarde o temprano.

Jane: ammm pues resulta que mi hermano creció huérfano…..y pues…

**Flashback.**

**Jane solo le faltaba arreglarse el cabello que era muy rebelde. En cuanto estaba lista se fue al cuarto de su hermano y toco la puerta, pero no contesto nadie así que abrió la puerta.**

**Jane: ¿Hermano, estás listo?**

**Jackson ya estaba listo pero estaba pensativo o eso es lo que pudo ver jane, ella se acerco más y pudo ver que su hermano aun recordaba ese pasado que lo atormentaba.**

**Jane: ¿Estás bien?**

**Jackson: Si, estoy bien.**

**Jane: vamos, puedes decírmelo….**

**Jackson: (suspiro) ok, mira después de conocernos y todo lo que paso hace casi 5 años, yo en mi vida pasada fui huérfano ok, y para mí no fue muy agradable porque una vez cuando regresaba de la escuela trataron de secuestrarme y por instinto o no sé porque lo hice pero me defendí de una manera anormal para un niño de 8, desde ese momento supe que era diferente. Luego me entere que había tenido diferentes vidas pasadas.**

**Jane: oh ya veo…..no te preocupes y es bueno que me lo digas, sabes algo me decía que siempre fuiste especial.**

**Jackson: Bien, entonces vamos a esa fiesta navideña.**

**Jane: jeje….ok, me alegra que ahora estés contento.**

**Jackson: seguramente, los niños que cuidas ya se fueron a dormir.**

**Jane: claro, sandman no es el único que puede hacer dormir a los niños.**

**Jackson: En eso tienes razón….**

**Jane le dio un pequeño empujón, después creó un portal al polo norte y encontraron a unos apresurados yetis y presenciaron que Norte ya estaba listo para irse con los demás guardianes, pero había un solo problema, los yetis habían olvidado cocinar la cena, pues algunos juguetes necesitaban ayuda extra.**

**Jane se ofreció para preparar la cena, quería ver si clases culinarias servirían para esta ocasión.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Jackson: Bien, ya lo saben…..aunque hayan pasado mi prueba, no les quitare el ojo de encima y mucho menos que ahora mi hermana es una guardiana y por cierto ¿De qué eres guardiana?

Jane: Supongo que de la lealtad.

Conejo: y ¿Qué tipo de espíritu eres?

Jackson: No soy un espíritu, soy un fantasma….lo cual explica mis vidas pasadas.


	19. Chapter 19 Nuevo año de aventuras

**Antes de empezar, este no es el último one shot...este es muy especial, pues ayer fue el aniversario de este fabuloso fic, que escribí con tanto esmero y amor a los libros de William Joyce y por supuesto a la película...ya pasó un año (24 de abril 2014) desde que lo escribí.**

**Y gracias a sus reviews positivos que me ayudaron mucho) ( le doy las gracias a mi amiga bluefrosty que me dio ideas y me hizo ver mis errores ortográficos). Como no lo publique ayer, hoy será el día del aniversario. ( Aunque haya pasado un día completo).**

**One shot 6°**

**Nuevo año de aventuras.**

31 de diciembre.

Faltaban varias horas para un nuevo año y faltaban 4 meses para primavera y Pascua. Jane estaba muy emocionada por la cuenta regresiva.

Jack también estaba emocionado, ya había pasado su primera navidad con su novia y ahora estaba esperando junto a ella el año nuevo.

Los demás guardianes igual estaban esperando el año nuevo, ya que solo habían pasado 2 meses desde que jane se volvió guardiana. Apenas si habían pasado la prueba de Jackson, eso era un alivio, aunque aún tenían sus dudas,se preguntaban ¿Cómo había sido su pasado? y ¿Por qué dijo que tenia vidas pasadas?, bueno eso lo sabrían en algún momento en el que el fantasma no se sienta incómodo.

**En el castillo de Jane.**

**En la sala principal.**

Jane estaba muy emocionada por lo que pasaría esa noche y su hermano no del todo, pero no podía decirle que no, si lo hacía jane se molestaría mucho, además sería una buena forma para conocer bien a los guardianes.

Jane: No sabes cuanto tiempo eh estado esperando esta noche.

Jackson: Todavía no es de noche.

Jane: Ya lo se...pero imagínate podemos ir de nuevo con los guardianes.

Jackson: Creo que deberías dormirte, después de todo eres una criatura de la noche.

Jane: No tengo sueño...mi lado lobo esta activo,pero mi lado vampiro me dice que debo dormir.

Jackson: No soy nadie para decirte que debes dormir,pero sabes que no debes salir por que ya hace calor.

Jane: En eso tienes razón...ese bloqueador tarda mucho en crearse. Esta bien, entonces voy a leer.

**En el polo norte.**

Los guardianes estaban con los preparativos para esa noche, Jack no paraba de hablar de cómo planeaba su siguiente cita con Jane.

Conejo: Bien, ya entendimos.

Jack: tranquilo canguro, me quería asegurar que no interfieran.

Norte: No, lo vamos hacer...solo, tengan cuidado ok.

Jack: Por supuesto. ( se fue volando directo a Burguess)

Jack fue a visitar a Jaime,en navidad apenas pudo verlo, pero estaba dormido y esa misma noche su novia le pidió que le llevara un extraño silbato y lo hizo.

**Burguess ( Casa de Jaime).**

Cuando llegó jack, Jaime estaba en su cuarto revisando con detalle el extraño silbato, que por medio de una nota supo que fue un regalo de Jane y eso se le hizo muy extraño.

Jack: Hola Jaime!

Jaime: Jack!

Jack: Me da gusto verte.

Jaime: Hace tiempo que no vienes.

Jack: Solo fue en navidad.

Jaime: Eso, parece...pues creo que tu dejaste esto (enseñándole el silbato).

Jack: sí, pero ahora es tuyo.

Jaime: Aun no entiendo,¿Por qué me lo envió Jane?

Jack: Puede que haya algo mágico en el silbato, no estoy seguro, ella no me dio detalles.

Jaime: ALGO mágico!

Jack: tranquilo, seguramente sabrás para que sirve, pero todo a su tiempo.

Jaime: Esta bien...¿Que clase de magia tendrá?

Jack: ¿Lo has soplado?

Jaime: Sí, pero no suena...a menos que sea un silbato canino...En la nota dice que lo use en emergencias.

Jack: mm pues solo usalo para emergencias.

Jaime: Eso haré.

Jack : Bien, tengo que volver al polo...me necesitan para los preparativos de esta noche.

Jaime: Esta bien Jack, yo también estaré ocupado.

Jack se despidió y salió por la ventana y de nuevo se fue al polo, jane le había dicho que le enviaría por medio de sus portales un paquete.

**Polo Norte**

Y ese paquete había llegado justo en el momento en el que llegó Jack al polo, jack lo vio y fue a su cuarto que desde hace mucho Norte se lo había dado, desde entonces ahí es donde duerme.

Los demás guardianes preparaban lo penúltimo de lo que estaba planeado y Jack llegó en ese momento para ayudar en algo.

Norte: jack, ¿Le dijiste a Jane que vamos a ir a su casa?

Jack: si, se lo dije... Pero creo que acepto algo indecisa.

Norte: ¿Por qué?

Jack: pues me dijo que los niños que cuida, le preocupan.

Norte: mmm De todas formas vamos a ir...seguramente ya arreglo eso.

Hada: Ya esta todo listo, solo falta arreglarnos.

Conejo: y creo que esta vez sabremos mas de Jackson.

Norte: No hay que presionarlo, todo a su tiempo... Además no debemos provocarlo, ya vimos lo poderoso que es.

Conejo: Bien, esperemos que no sea lo contrario a lo que aparenta.

Los guardianes al terminar de arreglarse fueron al castillo de jane,que seguramente los estaría esperando pacientemente.

**Castillo de Jane.**

Jane al final se quedó dormida y el libro que estaba leyendo se le cayó en la cara, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso. Su hermano estaba vigilante en todas partes,la única vez que no estuvo presente fue cuando shannon atacó a su hermana y eso no volvería a pasar, el mismo no se lo perdonaba.

El escucho un ruido bastante reconocible y sacó su arma, que era un rifle modernizado, que él mismo había hecho. Un portal apareció en la puerta principal,veía quién salía primero y el primero en salir por supuesto era jack frost, el novio de su hermana. Jackson bajo al recibirlos, los guardianes se sorprendieron al verlo en frente de ellos,pues se le había hecho extraño que ese portal se abriera en el patio principal.

Jackson: Vaya esto de venir hasta acá se esta volviendo costumbre (con sarcasmo).

Norte: Puede que sí...pero ahora estamos aquí para el año nuevo.

Jackson: como sea... Jane esta en su cuarto, creo que se quedó dormida.

Jack: Sería mejor despertarla.

Jackson: Entonces vamos, seguro que se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Todos siguieron a Jackson al cuarto de Jane, en cuanto llegaron su hermano toco y escucho que efectivamente Jane se había quedado dormida. Jackson abrió la puerta dejando ver una escena adorable. Jane estaba abrazando a alicornio de peluche.

Jackson: hey! Jane despierta.

Jane: mmm...dejame.

Jackson: entonces creo que le voy a decir a Tom Hiddleston que no vas a ir a la premier de la segunda parte de los vengadores.

Al escuchar eso Jane se despertó como rayo,pues nunca en su vida la había invitado un actor.

Jane: Hiddleston Esta aquí! Aaaaah!...Espera un segundo me volviste hacer lo mismo de la otra vez. (Lanzándole la almohada a su hermano).

Jackson: Pues, así es la única forma de que despiertes.

Jane: Da igual...( Volteo a donde estaban los guardianes)... Oh hola, ¿Hace cuanto están ahí?

Norte: Desde hace unos 7 minutos.

Jackson: No que según estabas emocionada porque iríamos de nuevo con ellos.

Jane: Si, pero...no quiero que mis amigos se queden a la cuenta regresiva sin mi.

Jack se acercó a su novia y le propuso una idea, la cual aceptó gustosa. Y por fin todos salieron de la habitación y Jane invoco uno de sus portales haciéndole unas modificaciones, las cuales eran que se mantuviera activado.

**Después de unas horas **

Todos, tanto guardianes y amigos estaban esperando la cuenta regresiva en el salón de baile, en el que había un gran reloj.

Todos: 5...4...3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!

**(Tengo un nuevo fic, en este los guardianes y mis propios personajes serán humanos y algunos van a ir a la escuela y por supuesto tendrán distintas aventuras).**


End file.
